Potter's in the Lab
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance Brennan is actually Cleopatra Potter. Big sister to James Potter. When she finds out her brothers children are being abused she goes to rescue them and bring them back to the states with her. How will the team react when they find out that 'Temperance' is actually a lot older then she looks and is a witch...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Temperance Brennan was actually Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter was born in 1920 the eldest child of Charlus and Dorea Potter who were born 1900. She had her mother's long blonde hair and ocean eyes with a gold ring around them. She was special she was half/witch and half/goddess and she had a bit of Royal Seelie Summer Court Blood in her. She could do things people couldn't like heal people, take pain away, read thoughts, copy someone's looks, control mines and a seer.

In 1931 she got her letter to go to Hogwarts her parents got her a wand Cypress, Rowan and Red Oak with Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather. She had an Owl named

She was sorted into all houses because of being half/goddess she spent time in all common rooms and slept in a different common room a night. She loved what she learnt she soaked it up like a sponge. Her Animagus form is a Unicorn. Gellert Grindelwald knew to be wary of her. She had some pretty curses that she used to protect the people she loved.

Her best friends in Hogwarts was Minerva McGonagall, Aphrodite McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Musca Hitchens (Daughter of Isla Black Hitchens), Lucretia Black, Ignatius Prewett, Eileen Prince, Richard Bell, Alastor Moody and Garrick Ollivander who were the same age as her. They loved books and to find out how to be an Animagus. Minerva was in Gryffindor and Aphrodite was in Ravenclaw and Garrick in Ravenclaw, Poppy in Ravenclaw, Lucretia in Slytherin, Ignatius Prewett in Gryffindor, Eileen in Slytherin. Alastor in Gryffindor, Musca in Hufflepuff, Richard Bell in Gryffindor. While Cleopatra was in all the houses.

The McGonagall's were also half/goddesses. The McGonagall's, Dumbledore's, Ollivander's, Bell's, Longbottom's, Potter's and Lucretia Prewett were the only six families and one other left with God/goddess blood in their veins. That made them able to stop aging at a certain age. They could live forever. But many decided against it. And Eileen Prince was also of the Royal Summer Seelie court line.

After school she did a bit of time as a healer and curse breaker. Before going to Oxford to study Muggle things.

Minerva married Albus Dumbledore, Lucretia Black married Ignatius Prewett, Garrick Ollivander married Musca Hitchens and Aphrodite McGonagall married George Greenglass. Richard Bell married Joan Davis.

In 1960 on the 1st of January Eileen gave birth to a son and daughter named Severus Tobias Snape and Sarah Cleopatra Snape after her Muggle Husband. It didn't take long for her friends to realise she had been abused so they rescued Eileen, Severus, and Sarah.

In 1960 James Charlus Potter was born her little brother. He wasn't expected because of how old his parents were. He was a wizard and didn't show any signs of being half/god. Cleopatra didn't think she would have a sibling because of her parents age at the time. But James did come.

In the 1950's Minerva became Transfiguration Junior Professor under her husband Albus. Poppy in 1955 got a job as Healer at Hogwarts. Lucretia taught History of Magic. Eileen taught potions. Garrick took over the family business in wandlore.

While Cleopatra went to the US in 1970 and got her degree her parents were so proud she was the best of both worlds. She started working for the Jeffersonian and for the FBI with her partner Seeley Booth she had changed her look to stay hidden for the moment. In 1978 her and James's parents died. They both went to the funeral and said there goodbyes. James in 1978 married Lily Evans a Muggleborn that Cleopatra really liked.

Her brother gave her an nephew and two nieces (Triplets) (3) and named her godmother to one. That was in 1980. In 1981 in August she was an Aunt again to Quintuplets (5) babies. Cleopatra knew her brother loved having a big family.

In Halloween of 1981 Cleopatra couldn't warn her brother fast enough and he and Lily were killed by Voldemort.

When Cleopatra went to the funeral she applied for custody of all her brothers children. But was denied because of Dumbledore. He told her why and she accepted that. Albus was her best friends husband after all.

In 1985 she had a vision of Harry and his siblings being abused by Lily's sister how could loving Lily have a sister like that. And Neville being grilled by his only remaining family to do magic. The boy would clearly be traumatised. All of them would be. So Cleopatra made a plan she and Booth planned to go their separate ways for a year so she was going to get custody of her Nieces and Nephews and Neville. She placed a spell on Daisy who assumed she was going to Maluku Islands with Cleopatra but went herself.

So now Cleopatra was going to sort this mess out and get her nieces and nephews a better life with her. She was ready to look after 9 kids in total. So she packed her bags and got on a plane it was time for her to go back to England…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Cleopatra landed in London and went straight to Garrick Ollivander and Musca Ollivander her friends. She had come up with a game plan she was going to use her friends to help her get all 9 kids.

"Cleo", Garrick says hugging her as she enters

"Rick it is good to see you again", Cleopatra says smiling, "Where is Musca?"

"She is upstairs with my children come I will introduce them to you", Garrick says turning the open sign to closed

"Can you get our other friends too? I need to talk to everyone", Cleopatra says

"Sure. Come on", Garrick says leading her upstairs to a big house

"Cleo!" Musca exclaims

They hug tightly glad to see each other again.

"I will contact everyone now while you to talk", Garrick says

"What are you doing back in London?" Musca asks as the sit on the couch with children playing on the floor

"I will tell you when everyone arrives. Who are your children?" Cleopatra asks

"First the twins Gaizka and Gaius they are 5, then we have Gabrielle who is 4, Gemma who is 3, Genevra and Giovanna who are 1 and this one on the way", Musca says patting her stomach

"They look like great kids", Cleopatra says smiling

"Who is that Mummy?" Gabrielle asks

"This is your Auntie Cleopatra", Musca

"You can call my Auntie Cleo if you want", Cleopatra says smiling at the children

That's when Eileen comes through the floo next with Alastor Moody.

"Cleo", she says hugging her

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes I am. Thank you for getting me out of there", Eileen says

"How is Severus?" Cleopatra asks

"He joined the Death Eaters but become a spy quickly seeing what they did. He now teaches Potions beside me. I have Adannaya who is 8, Addison who is 7, Adrijan who is 6, twins Sabriyya and Sanjay they are 5, Sandhya is 4, Easton is 3, Edmund is 2 and Eavan is 5 months", Eileen replies

The floo lights up again and Aphrodite Greenglass and George Greenglass step through with three children.

"Aphrodite", Cleopatra asks

"Cleopatra it is good to see you", Aphrodite says hugging her best friend

"Who are these darling children?" Cleopatra asks

"This is Daphne she is 5 and Astoria who is 3 and Jacob who is 2", Aphrodite says

"Keeping good care of her George?" Cleopatra asks

"I am. I love her and all my children. Everyone knows the Greenglasses are a Light Family. Many people have tried to turn us dark put we have fought. We are still a Light Family", George replies

Lucretia and Ignatius come out of the floo with 9 children.

"You have a big family", Cleopatra teases

"I have always wanted one now I got one", Lucretia says hugging Cleopatra

Then Ignatius hugs Cleopatra.

"What are your kids names?" Cleopatra asks

"Shimmer is 7, Gypsy is 6, Autumn is 6, Henry is 5, Russell is 5, Kylie is 4, Peter is 3, Susanne is 2 and Melinda was in 1. And I am pregnant again", Lucretia says smiling

"Good for you. I love your family", Cleopatra says

That's when Richard Bell comes through the floo with his family.

"Hi Richard who is your lovely wife?" Cleopatra asks

"This is Joan Davis", Richard says

"Pleasure to meet you", Cleopatra says hugging Joan

"You too. Richard talks about you all the time", Joan replies

"Who are your kids?" Cleopatra asks

"This is Llyr is 12, Philip who is 10, Maayan who is 9, Katie who is 7, Pegasus who is 6 and Narissa who is 5. We live near the sea. I am a Sea Wizard now", Richard says

"Good for you. You were always good at the sort of stuff", Cleopatra says

"Was he ever", Eileen chuckles

That's when Minerva and Albus come through the floo.

"Cleo I have missed you", Minerva says hugging her best friend

"I have missed you too. Who are your children?" Cleopatra asks

"Demeter (F) is 13, Poseidon is 11, Aether is 8, Nyx is 5, Phoebe is 5, and Soter who is 2", Minerva replies introducing her whole family

"I need to talk to you all about a vision I had. Maybe the children should go in another room", Cleopatra says

"Kids in the play room", Musca says the kids run off and all the Adults turn their attention to Cleopatra

"I have a vision of Neville Longbottom being mistreated by his family because he hasn't shown any magic yet. And my Nephew's and Niece's are being abused by Petunia. They are all locked in a spare small room with one mattress between them. They only get scrapes to eat. And when they do accidental magic they are hit", Cleopatra reveals

Everyone gasps

Albus puts his head in his hands.

"I thought she would take care of her own blood", Albus says

"She didn't and now they are traumatized. I want to get custody of all of them", Cleopatra says

"Are you sure?" Minerva asks

"Very. They are my niece's and nephew's and Neville is like my nephew too. I want to take them ALL in. Will you help me get them out?" Cleopatra asks

"I have failed once I will not again. Yes we will help you. I will get the paperwork from the Ministry will you be coming with me?" Albus asks Cleopatra

"Yes. And Minerva, Lucretia, Eileen and Alastor too", Cleopatra says

"Very well lets go", Albus says taking the floo to the Ministry

* * *

_Ministry: Children Services_

* * *

"Headmaster how can I help you?" a clerk says

"Can you please bring a social worker here? We have adoptions we wish to take care of", Albus says politely

The clerk calls someone and a female arrives 5 minutes later.

"I am Dani please follow me", Dani says leading them to her office, "Now who is considering adoption?"

"I am", Cleopatra says

"And you are?" Dani asks

"Lady Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter", Cleopatra replies

The woman goes pale everyone knew of Cleopatra Potter.

"I want to adopt my nieces and nephews as well as Neville Longbottom. As you know I am half/goddess. I can show you proof of the abuse they have all suffered", Cleopatra says taking out the memories

Dani looks at the memory's for ten minutes before coming back out.

"How could they all do that to children?" Dani asks angrily

"The Dursley's are nasty pieces of work and as for the Longbottom's their thoughts are clouded. Now can I adopt them and get them multi-citizen passport for the USA and UK because I wish to travel with them when they are older", Cleopatra says

"I will grant you the adoption of all nine children. You just need this signed by the caretaker of the child. I will be going with you to help. Let's do this today so things don't get worse", Dani says grabbing the paperwork and leading everyone out and grabbing two Auror's.

"Who first?" Minerva asks

"Mr Longbottom. Let's apparate to Longbottom Manor", Dani says

They all do what they are told and land on the lawns of Longbottom Manor. Dani knocks on the door.

"Who are you?" Augusta asks

"I am Dani Tunesmith I am from Children Services. We have got information that you and the rest of the family have been traumatizing and hurting the child. I have come to get custody of one Neville Franklin Longbottom", Dani says handing over the paperwork

"Take him he is a Squib anyway", Augusta says signing Neville over to Cleopatra

"Where is he?" Cleopatra asks

Her question was answered by a small boy being dropped from a window. Cleopatra takes action and flies into the air catching the terrified little boy. And coming softly down to earth.

"Auror's arrest that man", Dani orders furies

"You can't arrest Algie", Augusta says

"We can. He nearly killed a child", Dani says

The little boy was holding on to Cleopatra for dear life.

"I am Cleopatra but you can call me Cleo. What's your name?" Cleopatra asks gently

"Neville", the little boy whisperers

"Has these things happened before?" Dani asks keeping one eye on the Auror's with Augusta and the others

"Yes. They said I have to make my parents proud", Neville says tears in his eyes, "I don't have magic"

"You do I can tell. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Cleopatra asks gently

"They take me to see Mummy and Daddy every week. Magic hurt them", Neville says crying

"Metal Abuse too", Eileen says to Dani

"Auror's take them to the Minister to await trial", Dani says

"Magic can sometimes be used to hurt but it can also do wonderful things. I will never hurt you Neville you have my word", Cleopatra says

Neville looks up into those ocean eyes and believes her.

"How would you like to be part of my family?" Cleopatra asks

"I would like that", Neville says

"We are going to pick up your cousins now. Hold on tight this is going to feel strange", Cleopatra says holding Neville tightly as they all apparate when the two Auror's return

* * *

_Surrey_

* * *

"Where are we?" Neville asks

"We are here to pick up the Potter children who are my nieces and nephews. Stay here with Auntie Eileen we will be back soon", Cleopatra says

"Promise?" Neville asks

"Promise", Cleopatra says

Albus, Lucretia, Minerva, Cleopatra, Alastor, Dani and the two Auror's go to number 4 private drive. They knock and wait. It wasn't long before the door was opened.

"You freaks! What are you doing here?" a fat man says

"To collect my nieces and nephews now step aside before I hurt you for what you have done to them", Cleopatra threatens wand drawn

He quickly backs up.

"I will find them you gather the rest in the living room. I will be down soon", Cleopatra says heading up the stairs were her vision was taking her

There were locks upon locks on one of the doors and a cat flap. Cleopatra's blood boiled. She was going to kill the Dursley's.

"_Alohomora_", Cleopatra says

The locks fall to the floor. Cleopatra slowly opens it not to scare them. The 8 children were huddled on the one mattress looking frightened.

"Hello I am Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter. I am your Aunt on your Dad's side. He was my brother. You can call me Auntie Cleo", Cleopatra says gently

"You have come to take us away?" a little boy asks

"Yes I am. I promise no one will hurt you again. You're under my protection", Cleopatra says

"Will we hear stories of our parents?" a little girl asks

"Yes you will", Cleopatra says

"What were their names?" a little girl asks

"James Charlus Potter was your father and Lily Rose Evans Potter was your mother", Cleopatra replies

"When is your birthday? What age are you?" a little boy asks

"June 16th 1920. I am 65 years old but look to be in my twenties", Cleopatra replies

"Is that magic?" a little girl asks

"Yes it is. Magic is as real as you and I", Cleopatra replies

"Show us", a little girl asks

Cleopatra transforms into one of her shapes a Unicorn. The children gasp and pat her. She was so pretty with her white coat and gold eyes. She lets them pat her for a minute before turning back.

"Are any of you hurt?" Cleopatra asks

"My arm feels funny", a little boy that looked like James says

"Let me look", Cleopatra says gently

The little boy holds out his hand and Cleopatra could see all the bad burns and his arm was broken.

"I will heal you now", Cleopatra says gently running her hand over the arm and hand

"Thank you Auntie Cleo", the little boy says giving her a quick hug

"I will do ANYTHING for you all. All you have to do is ask. Now can I have your names and Ages?"

"I am Hera Lily Potter. I am 5", Hera says

"I am Nesoi Cleopatra Potter. I am 5", Nesoi says

"I am Harry James Potter. I am 5", the little boy she just healed says

"I am Gaea Abigayle Potter. I am 4", Gaea says

"I am Rhea Becca Potter. I am 4", Rhea says

"I am Helios Charlus Potter. I am 4", Helios says

"I am Chione Naomi Potter. I am 4", Chione says

"I am Zephyrus Remus Potter. I am 4", Zephyrus says

"Well I am glad to see you all. Now there is some people downstairs that are helping us. You can stay behind me if you want. But the Dursley's will never harm you again", Cleopatra says passionately

All the kids believed her and got up and went next to her. Cleopatra picks Gaea up and they all head downstairs. The kids hide behind Cleopatra when they saw their _Relatives_.

"Any injuries?" Dani asks

"Yes but I healed them. They are all underweight", Cleopatra replies, "Have they signed the papers?"

"Yes they have. Vernon and Petunia Dursley you are both under arrest for neglect, physical abuse, mental abuse and starving children. Auror's handcuff them", Dani says

"What about Dudley?" Petunia cries

"He will go to Marge dear. We will get out of this", Vernon says

"Marge always hurt us too", Harry says

"And her dogs", Rhea says

"Marge Dursley will be under arrest too. Your son will go up for foster care unless someone takes him in you know", Dani says

Cleopatra sighs knowing what she wanted. Well she was going to give Dudley a chance to learn good not bad.

"I will take him in", Cleopatra says sighing

"Ok. I will fill in the paperwork while Alastor takes Dudley Dursley to pack", Dani says

"I don't want to go!" Dudley screams

"You will come with me and you will be nice otherwise there will be consequences", Cleopatra says nipping Dudley's temper tantrum in the butt

Alastor takes Dudley upstairs

"Kids these are your Aunties Lucretia, Minerva and the man that went up is your Uncle Alastor and this is Uncle Albus", Cleopatra says introducing the children too

Alastor and Dudley are back in 20 minutes with four suitcases full of stuff.

"He wanted to take it all", Alastor says to his best friend

"He will hopefully learn", Cleopatra says sighing knowing she was taking on a spoiled brat

"Have you got any suitcases?" Dani asks the children

"No. They wouldn't give us toys, books or clothes. These are all old ones", Zephyrus says

"Well we WILL go shopping and they can get everything they want. You Dudley have two much so you won't be getting anything", Cleopatra replies

"But…", Dudley starts

"No whining", Cleopatra warns, "I will have rules at our new home otherwise you will be punished in the Time Out Corner One minute per age"

"Don't talk like that to our Dudders", Petunia says

"Don't give in to their magic son", Vernon says as everyone went outside

The Auror's take Vernon and Petunia away. Eileen approaches with Neville.

"This is Neville. I am going to be adopting him too and this is your Aunt Eileen", Cleopatra says introducing everyone

"You are the official adopted mother of Neville and your nieces and nephews and the guardian of Dudley Dursley", Dani says handing her the bit of paper

"Thank you for all your help today. Please keep us informed off the trials", Cleopatra says

"I will. Good luck", Dani says apparating away

"How old are you?" Neville asks them

"I am 5", Harry says quietly

"I am 4", Rhea says

"I am 5 do you all want to play with me?" Neville asks

"Let's get back to Garrick's and then yes you can play with them", Cleopatra replies, "Everyone take a person's hand"

They do a bit slow especially Dudley. Cleopatra quickly snatches up his hand so he didn't escape. They all apparated away never to come to this street again…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

They all appear at Garrick Ollivander's place. The kids nervously look around at the Adults present.

"This is Neville Longbottom, Hera, Nesoi, Harry, Gaea, Rhea, Helios, Chione, Zephyrus and Dudley Dursley. Dudley is now my ward", Cleopatra says, "Kids these are your Uncle Garrick, Auntie Musca, Auntie Aphrodite, Uncle George, Uncle Ignatius, Uncle Richard and Auntie Joan"

"Hello", the kids says shyly all but Dudley who was ignoring Cleopatra.

"Dudley aren't you going to say hello?" Cleopatra asks

"You are all freaks", Dudley says loudly

Cleopatra gets down to his level, "This is your warning say that again and you will go in the naughty corner for 5 minutes"

"What are you going to do now?" Eileen asks

"Can you look after them why I find us a house? It will only be a couple of days. But we NEED a house", Cleopatra replies

"Are you leaving us?" Harry asks

"I will be coming back in a couple of days. We need a house to live in. You will stay here with Uncle Garrick and Auntie Musca and their children. You will have lots of fun while I am away", Cleopatra says hugging all the kids but Dudley who was still pouting, "Behave"

"We will", Rhea says quietly

"Ok see you in a couple of days", Cleopatra says apparating to Washington DC USA where it was morning there

She changed to Temperance Brennan. She goes to a posh real state Agency. They showed her houses all day. Till she settled on a 3 story that she could feel the magic coming off the place, 75 bedroom (Carpeted Floors), Built in closets, 45 bathrooms (Tiled Floors), 5 master bedroom (Carpeted Floor), kitchen (Wooden Floor), Garbage Disposal, 2 massive playrooms (Carpeted Floors), living room (Carpeted Floors), huge dining room (Wooden Floors), office (Carpeted Floors), Man Cave, Library, storage room, Adults room (Pool Table, Darts and all that), Wine Cellar, Basement, 8 car garage, Driveway that would fit 15 cars, outdoor swimming pool with fence around it for safety, 2 Spa's, Massive Backyard, Pond towards the back, Porch Swing, Hammock in between two trees. Security System all high tech. It was on the outer side of the city.

"How much for this one?" Cleopatra asks after finishing looking around

"First it comes with 300 Acres of land and a barn as you saw. They took those animals with them", the Agent says

Cleopatra didn't mind she might get a few Summersteads. They were reliable horses. She had plenty of room to ride them. Maybe teach the children since they were a faerie breed of horse.

"Next it comes with several dogs", the Agent says

"What breeds?" Cleopatra asks not phased

"1 White, 1 Black and 1 Chocolate Labradors, 2 Cavalier King Charles Spaniels, 4 Siberian Husky, 2 Australian Shepherds, 1 Dalmatian, 3 German Shepherd Dogs, and 5 Japanese Spitz. They are all friendly I assure you. The RSPCA checked them out they are all in perfect heath. But the condition of the sale with this house is that they take the dogs when they buy it", the Agent says nervously

"I can do that. How much for it all?" Cleopatra asks not phased

"8.5 Million with a finders fee of 5,000", the Agent says

"I will take it", Cleopatra says

"Lets sign the paperwork and give you the manor keys", the Agent says

They go back to the office and Cleopatra signs all the paperwork. Hands over 8.5 Million dollar check and 5,000 dollar check she also added a 1,000 dollar bonus for the quick find.

"Here are your keys the manor is all yours", the Agent says handing Cleopatra the keys

"Thank you. Goodnight", Cleopatra says leaving

Cleopatra goes to the RSPCA next and asked about the dogs with the house she got.

"There bedding, vet bills, grooming, and microchips need paying", the clerk says

"How much?" Cleopatra asks

"$9,000 dollars", the clerk says

"Here you go. Can you have them dropped of at the Mansion tomorrow?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes Ma'am they will be ready", the clerk says

"Thank you. Goodnight", Cleopatra says

At the manor Cleopatra decided to put up spells in the house she put an age line on the basement floor to her potion lab and to her bone lab they had to be 17 to enter. She then coveted the rest of the space into an inside play area Greengrass and trees and bench swings. so. She put Cushioning Charms on the stairs to the floors so if one kid feel she/he would land softly. She added a special 4th floor for magical people. It was space within space so she made the attic more rooms 16 to be exact. She also moved the attic up. Now she had plenty of space for her family and friends.

Now she moved on to the wards. First she put one on the front and back doors a Stealth Sensoring spell. It will warn her if anyone is trying to break into the house or if someone is there.

"_Cave Inimicum"_, Cleopatra says waving her wand in the pattern she then uses Homorphus Charm that will keep out Werewolves.

"_Protego totalum", _Cleopatra says shielding the house

"_Salvio hexia", _Cleopatra says

She puts up a few others before she realised that was all she could do. She was going to get someone here to help her. She would have to think on it.

The next day she goes in search of a big car as Temperance Brennan. She told the sales man she was looking for a 30 seater. The sales man showed her several but one stood out it was a Blue Toyota Commuter 32-seater Minibus. And it had 10 large suitcases and 9 small suitcases or dog capacity. Stability Control, Air Conditioning and Heating, Backseats Lights, 8 doors, 6 tyres, 8.7 litres 5 cylinder, manual, Power Steering, GPS, CD Player, Back Seat DVD Players, Radio, Rear View Camera's, Window up and down buttons on the door arm rest and side mirror changing, Height was 2.5m.

"How much is this? With 6 new tyres, Break Pads, Lights, Tinted windows in all windows, Clutch Pads and a pull tank of patrol. 10 year Extended Warranty, and Insurance yearly" Cleopatra asks

"59,999 for the Car, $3,000 yearly insurance for everything, $5,000 extended warranty and another $3,000 for the extras, and $200 per person who is driving, and commission is $2,000", the car dealer says

"I will take it. I will go to the bank and get the check. While you put all the extra's on it and fix all the paperwork. There will be 5 people swapping driving. I will be back in two hours", Cleopatra says

"Ok that will be enough time", the car dealer says excitedly he was making a lot of money today

Before Cleopatra leaves she changes into her true self to get another car.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" a different man asks

"Yes I am looking for a new Silver SVU the best one you have please", Cleopatra says

"The best one is $40,780 and other costs $7,000 more", the sales man says

"I will take it. I will go and get you that check", Cleopatra says

Cleopatra leaves and apparates to her bank. She charges into Temperance Brennan bestselling author of 8 books body.

"What can I do for you Ma'am?" the bank casher asks

"I need a check for $73,999", Cleopatra says

"Ok ma'am I will need the manager for that big of check. Give me a minute", the bank casher says getting the manager

"Dr Brennan you need to hand over your ID, and other forms of identification", the bank manager says

Cleopatra hands over all her identifications except her real ID.

"Everything is in order. Just check the amount on the check is right", the bank manager says showing her the check

"Yes it is right", Cleopatra says

"Sign here", Bank manager says pointing at the dotted line

Cleopatra signs her name and the manager signs and stamps the check.

"Anything else Dr Brennan?" the manager asks giving her the check

"Yes I need to withdraw $10,000 dollars", Cleopatra says

"Done. Anything else?" the manager asks as Cleopatra puts the money in her purse

"No thank you. Thanks for your service", Cleopatra says leaving the bank then changing into herself and doing it again for the other car.

Cleopatra walks to a store and buys 15 booster seats. She shrinks them and places them in her pocket. She then buys 30 double beds, 20 queen beds and 5 king bed with 60 pillows. 10 mini tables for the kids bedrooms. One 50 seater dining table. 4 fridges, 4 freezes, dishwasher, 2 big ovens, plates, bowls, and cutlery. A 300 inch TV with Video and DVD Player, Stereo, DVD stands, Cabinet for the TV, 4 book shelves and 15 bean bag chairs. She would move the stuff from her apartment later she was replacing most of it. She shrinks them all then goes to outdoor toys and buys a big Sandbox, Swing Set, Trampoline, Slide and Monkey bars all would be delivered and assembled later today she then apparates to the car dealers.

"We are ready to do the paperwork", the car dealer says

They go into his office and do the paperwork.

"Now what other names do you want on the Multiple-Driver list?" the car dealer asks

"Me Temperance Joy Brennan, Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter, Seeley Joseph Booth, Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins, Jack Stanley Hodgins IV and Musca Isabel Hitchens Ollivander", Cleopatra says

"Ok their names are on the list you just have to sign all the paperwork", the car dealer says

An hour later with 4 keys to the car. Cleopatra drives to her new home and the car fits in the big garage. She puts the booster seats in the car. She then goes back and does the same as herself. Getting 4 knew keys for the SUV.

She now was ready to go shopping in Diagon Ally and London for the children. It was 10am now in London so she apparated to Diagon Ally's Jewellery Store and picks out 9 lockets.

"Do you have pictures you want in them?" the Jeweller asks

"Yes in these 8 this picture and in this one in this one", Cleopatra says pulling out a Photo of James and Lily and another of Alice and Frank

"It will be done within 2 hours", the Jeweller promises

"I will be back then", Cleopatra says leaving

She walks to Garrick's house on top of their family shop.

"Auntie Cleo!" the kids says running to her and hugging her

"Hello Hera, Nesoi, Harry, Gaea, Rhea, Helios, Chione, Zephyrus and Neville. Dudley are you going to say hello?" Cleopatra asks

"He has been in time out 5 times since you left", Musca says

"He needs to learn now we are going shopping for everyone. Dudley since you didn't behave you won't be getting any new toys or clothes. You will only pick your bedding covers", Cleopatra says

"That's not far", Dudley whines

"It is. Now let's get going. Minerva, Lucretia, Musca will you be joining us?" Cleopatra asks

"I think we will. You might need help", Minerva replies

"Let's go then", Cleopatra says holding Rhea's and Chione's hands and leading the way into Muggle London. First stop was a clothing store where each child got 15 pairs of casual clothes, 20 pairs of good clothes, 10 polish clothes, 15 pairs of Pyjamas, 4 swimming outfits, 30 socks, 30 underwear. They also got 8 pairs of brand new shoes sense the ones her Nieces and Nephew's where wearing had holes. Her nieces and nephews were surprised by the amount of clothes they got. They got the bags and headed to a bedding store. They each got to choose 4 different patterns of covers and pillow cases. This store sold children's bedding too. Cleopatra got covers and pillow cases too. Next was a toy store Hera, Nesoi, Harry, Gaea, Rhea, Helios, Chione, Zephyrus and Neville eyes widen at all the toys.

"Let's go around together and pick out some toys that you all can play with", Cleopatra says leading them to the first aisle they get Train Set, Train Table, My Little Ponies, Barbie Dolls with Accessories too, Elmo, Action Figures, Play-Doh (In All colours), Boggle (Game), Junior Scrabble (Game), Toy Cars, Snakes and Ladders (Game), Disney Jr Guess Who (Game), Legos, Scooters, Toddler Bikes, Wood Blocks Set (300pc), Alphabet Stamp Set, Numbers Stamp Set, Animal Stamp Set, Farm Animals, Young Artist Colouring Set, Alphabet Puzzle, Number's Puzzle 1-20, Lowercase Alphabet Puzzle, Dinosaurs, USA Map Puzzle, World Map Puzzle, Hot Wheels, Marble Run (50 Piece Set), Dominos, Teaching Cash Register, Wood Stringing Bead Kit, Paints, Magnetic Nail Polish, Hopscotch Rug, Jump Ropes,

Walkie Talkies, Food Groups Puzzle, Animal Groups Puzzle, Flower Tea Set, Make your own Princess Mirror, Animal Cards (Teaching), Space Set, Bones Set, Silly Putty, Great States Card Game, Musical Jewellery Boxes, Mini Basketball, Bingo (Game), Art Easel with Paper, Matching Pictures Floor Rug (Teaching), Jumbo Colouring Pencils, See & Spell (Teaching), Beginner Band Set, SmartMax (Melt Balls and sticks and curved Bars), Coloured Clay, Children's Microscope, Moonscope, Abacus, Finger Paint Set, Marble Runs (70 Piece), Children's Tool Box, Stencils, Pattern Blocks, Six pin bowling Set, Maths Keyboard Times Tables, Math Keyboard Addition and Subtraction, Jumbo Magnetic Letters, Magnetic Board, Magformers 250pc Smart Set, Chalk, Chalk-Board, Match it (Picture with word)

Numbers Wooden Puzzle, Flash Cards, Human Skeleton Puzzle, Beads and Pattern Card set, GeoPuzzle Europe: 58 pc Map Puzzle, Geo Puzzle United States and Canada: 69 pc Map Puzzle, Geo Puzzle World: 68 pc Map Puzzle.

"We get all that?" Harry asks timidly

"Yes. Make sure you share", Cleopatra says paying for the items once out of the shop she shrinks all the bags

"We will", the Potter kids and Neville say

Dudley was still sulking.

Next they stopped at a bookstore and got children's books and bedtime books. Next was a Video and DVD store and they got some children's movies. Next they went back to Diagon Ally they went to a stuffed toys store each child picked 5 items and Cleopatra paid for them. The girls were hugging theirs as they walked. To a Wizard kids toy shop. They get 9 Toy Brooms, Uno (Wizard), Wizard Animal Cards (Teaching), Wizard Jr Guess Who, Toy Wands, Owl Tea Set, and Jr Wizard Chess Set.

"Do you want night lights?" Cleopatra asks gently

They all nod but Dudley.

"You are such babies", Dudley says

"Dudley I WILL wash your mouth out with soap if you say that again", Cleopatra warns

"But…", Dudley says

"No buts. Now what colours do you want?" Cleopatra asks the others

"Pink", Hera says

"Red", Nesoi says

"Blue", Harry says

"Purple", Gaea says

"Yellow", Rhea says

"Green", Helios says

"Orange", Chione says

"Blue", Zephyrus saus

Cleopatra grabs all the types of night lights for them and pays 40 Galleons for the lot.

"Next stop the Jewellery Store to pick up finds I have made for you", Cleopatra says

They go in and Cleopatra checks her purchases they were perfect. Cleopatra paid 500 Galleons for all of them.

"Let's go to the Magical Menagerie", Cleopatra says knowing they needed something to show them affection besides her

"Look at the kitty's", Rhea says pointing at a Kneazle

"That is a Kneazle they are a magical bred of cat. Because all of you have god blood in you. You all should be able to take to animals", Cleopatra explains

Lucretia, Minerva, Musca and Cleopatra watch with Dudley as they pick their pets. Harry got a blue and gold snake and gold and bluish Kneazle as well, Nesoi got a black and orange kneazle, Hera got a white kneazle, Gaea got a gold and white kneazle, Rhea got a white and orange kneazle, Helios got a green and black snake, Chione got a White and Black Kneazle, Zephyrus got an Red snake and Neville got a gold and black Kneazle.

All up Cleopatra paid 150 Galleons for the lot and food for them and other stuff.

"Now to St Murgo's to get all of you Vaccines then a Muggle doctor's office to get your Muggle Vaccines. When your all done you will get a special present", Cleopatra says

They all quickly go to St Murgo's a trainee healer comes and gives them the Dragon Pox vaccine, Scrofungulus vaccine. They were all behaved put Dudley who whined and kicked. Cleopatra pulled into line saying he was getting it for his own health.

"Are you coming with us to the Muggle Doctor's office?" Cleopatra asks

"No we will leave you now", Lucretia says

"We will visit soon", Minerva adds

"I hope you all do. Come on kids grab the portkey and we will be transported to our new home to get the car", Cleopatra says holding out a ribbon

They land in the front lawn of a big manor.

"This is where we live?" Harry asks shyly

"Yes. We will look in it after we get your shots. Now everyone in the minibus while I put your pets in the house", Cleopatra says levitating the pet cages into the hall before going back to the minibus.

She helps them all into their booster seats and drives to the Doctor's office she had booked an appointment at.

"What shots do you want me to give them?" the doctor asks

"Flu, Influenza, Chicken Pocks, Diphtheria, Mumps, Hepatitis, Rabies, Meningoccal, Measles, Poliomyelities, Rubella, Shingles and Tetanus", Cleopatra replies

"Remember sometimes the vaccines do not work. So be mindful of that", the doctor says as the nurse hands him all the vaccinations

It takes an hour to do everyone. Including Dudley who played up again he didn't want his shots.

"Well done all of you. Ice Cream for dessert tonight. Now let's go home and I will give you your presents", Cleopatra says putting the kids back into the car

In takes 50 minutes to get back to the Manor. Cleopatra parked in the driveway and helped everyone out.

"Now let's see your rooms. I gave you all top floor rooms", Cleopatra says leading them inside they all liked the inside but Dudley who was pouting.

They picked up their pet cages and walked up to the 3rd floor.

"Hera this is your room", Cleopatra says pulling Hera's things out of her pocket and enlarging them

She also magical puts the doona cover on and pillow cases.

"This bed all for me. Don't have to share?" Hera asks

"Yes this bed all for you. This entire room is for you", Cleopatra says smiling

"Thank you", Hera says

Cleopatra does the same with the other 9 kids and Dudley pitched a fit because he thought his bedroom was small when it was quite big.

"You are going in Time Out for 5 minutes", Cleopatra says picking him up and placing him in the living room corner

He tested her 15 times but she stayed firm. Finally he stood there while Cleopatra put the toys in the playroom. All children were now in the living room.

"What do you have to say to me?" Cleopatra asks Dudley

"Sorry", he spat

"Watch the attitude", Cleopatra warns

"Do you have a pet?" Rhea asks

"Yes an Moon Owl named Calypso. I had her for a long time she only dies when her owner does, a moon cat named Isla she is black and blue she also lives as long as I do and a Black, Blue and Silver Phoenix called Aden. We have dogs too that were bought here today they are outside so not to scare you. They are all well behaved I thought I should warn you", Cleopatra replies

"If you say they are good. We believe you", Helios says

"Do you want me to bring them in?" Cleopatra asks

The kids nod. Cleopatra comes back with the dogs and the dogs lick the kids faces and the kids giggle. They enjoyed patting them. So where big others where small.

"Now I have your presents for being so could and getting your shots. I have bought you each a locket each with a different pattern on it. It has one picture of your parents and one of your grandparents. Nesoi you first", Cleopatra says handing Nesoi a small box

Her locket was a Heart and it was silver with a flower pattern with two gold hearts in the middle.

"Thank you. Help me please put it on", Nesoi asks

Cleopatra put the locket on her neck then gives Gaea hers it was a gold locket with a star diamond in the middle. Next was Hera her locket was gold heart locket with a silver pattern border. Next was Harry his was gold locket with a diamond in the middle, Helios was a Gold round locket with a detained pattern, Chione's was a silver heart locket with two stars on it, Zephyrus was a silver round locket with a paw print on it and Neville's was a silver round locket with a pattern on it.

"Thank you", they all chorused

"You're welcome. Now I need to go over house rules do's and don'ts and punishments:

Do and Don't Rules and Punishments:

1. No Bad Language (Mouth Washed out with soap and time out)

2. Back Talking (Mouth Washed out with soap and time out)

3. No Violence (Includes pinching, hitting, kicking, smacking) (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

4. No Stealing (Time Out and Earlier Bedtime)

5. No Being Rude (Mouth Washed out with soap and time out)

6. No Name Calling

7. No Cheating (Time Out)

8. Sit Down to Eat

9. Speak Politely

10. Wear your Seatbelt in the car

11. Be in bed by 7.30

12. No Interfering with work (Time Out and Earlier Bedtime)

13. No Breaking Things (Time Out)

14. No Shouting (Time Out)

15. No Lying (Mouth Washed out with soap and Time Out)

16. Respect Each Other's Space

17. Pick Up after yourself

18. Do Homework

19. Ask permission to go to Friends, Swimming and Outside

20. No Playing with Guns, Knives, Wands, Sticks (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

21. Respect Each other and the house

22. Be Safe

23. No Running Away (Time Out and Earlier Bedtime)

24. No PG, M, MA15+ TV Programs

25. Basement of Limits (If Broke Time Out and Earlier Bedtime)

26. No Bullying (Anywhere) (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

27. No Stealing Wands (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

28. No going into the Basement till your Older or are with me (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

29. Respect your Animals and other animals. No Animal Cruelty (Time Out, Earlier Bedtime and a Spanking)

Do they sound responsible?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes", the kids chorused

"No. Why do we need rules?" Dudley says

"Because it teachers you the correct behaviour in public to get good jobs when you can act appropriately. Now dinner will be served at 5.30. Bath time is a 6.30. 7.00 is relaxed time and 7.30 Bedtime. Now I am going to make dinner you're all welcome to explore but stay out of the basement", Cleopatra says leaving them in the playroom to play

She cooks vegetables and salad. Once she had cooked enough for everyone she goes in gets them seeing Dudley had taken Harry's stuffed Phoenix and Harry crying.

"Dudley give it back. This is your only warning", Cleopatra says

"No", Dudley says, "Mine"

"It is not yours. You are going in time out for 5 minutes", Cleopatra says giving Harry back his stuffed phoenix, "Everyone upstairs for dinner"

Dudley spends 5 minutes in the corner while dinner was being served up. Cleopatra made a plate for him and told him to sit at the table.

"Why can't I sit in front of the TV?" Dudley whines

"Because it is good to have a family dinner", Cleopatra replies

"What is this?" Dudley says gesturing at his food

"Potato's, Pumpkin, peas, corn, beans, cauliflower and salad with lettuce, Tomato, Mayo, Carrot, and cheese", Cleopatra replies

"I am not eating this", Dudley says

"Well you will go hungry. Because I am not serving anything else", Cleopatra says starting to eat her meal

Dudley just pushes it away not even trying it. The others were all finished and where on to some well-deserved Ice Cream.

"You will eat 5 bites then you can go for a bath", Cleopatra says

"I DON'T WANT TOO GIVE ME CHOCOLATE NOW!" Dudley screams at her

"Merlin give me patience. Dudley Vernon Dursley do not yell at me. 5 minutes in the corner", Cleopatra says dragging him to the naughty corner

He tries to get out but Cleopatra keeps putting him back in. He finally stays for 5 minutes.

"You go to bed now. After all your attitude today you deserve an early night. Now march young man", Cleopatra says sternly

Dudley goes up to be sulking while the others gather in the living room after having their baths.

"Tell us more about our family", Nesoi says

"We are descendants off a god and goddess and the royal blood of Seelie Summer Court", Cleopatra says

"What are the courts?" Harry asks

"They are five courts. One Summer (Seelie), One Winter (The unseelie), One Spring, One Autumn and One Exile. They each have their own kingdom to rule. They are The High Queens of Faerie Realms. They have laws as we do and warriors that protect the royal family", Cleopatra explains

"What are the Queen's names?" Hera asks

"Queen Helena of Summer, Queen Maeve of Winter, Queen Calypso of Spring, Queen Photina of Autumn and Queen Belladonna of Exile", Cleopatra says, "We are descendants of Queen Helena's younger sister Princess Zaria Highmoon. Being of her blood means we have her protect"

"Do they have any kids?" Chione asks

"Yes they do Queen Helena has 5 sons and 7 daughters, her sons are named Finvarra, Oberon, Balin, Aubrey, Malchiar and daughters names are Titania, Zixi, Morganna, Nicnevin, Aibell, Sarai and Lurine and 20 grandchildren, Queen Maeve has 4 sons and 2 daughters and 6 grandchildren, Queen Calyson has 4 daughters and 3 sons, Queen Photina has 5 daughters and 7 sons and Queen Belladonna has 1 son and 1 daughter and 1 grandchild", Cleopatra answers

"How old are they?" Helios asks

"The Queens are sisters all born on the same day and are 5,000 years old, Princess Zaria Highmoon is 4,900 years old. She married mortal Ariston Peverell who had a daughter Princess Lucinda who married Chrysanthos Potter they are still alive because time has no meaning in the Faerie Realms. If the morals step back into the moral realm they will die", Cleopatra reveals

"Who is our ultimate ancestor that you now?" Harry asks

"Queen Kallistrate Highmoon of Summer Court and God Zeus of the Titans. But that was a very long time ago", Cleopatra replies

"Cool", Zephyrus says really impressed with his family tree

"Ok bedtime now. We can talk more tomorrow. Let me tuck you all in", Cleopatra says leading them up the stairs

She puts each one to bed kisses their forehead and turns on their nightlights with a flick of her wand. She checks on Dudley who had already made a mess of his room and was lying on his stomach completely asleep. She sighed he was going to be a pain. But hopefully she got stop this spoiled brat stage. She went to her owl and wrote a letter to her Aunt Queen Helena asking for better protection around this house and to tell her about her latest relatives. Once her seal was on she sent it on its way.

She decided to go to bed she was dead tired and tomorrow promised to be another eventful day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Remember this story starts in the 1 year gap when they all went their separate ways. The other Bones characters will come in later.**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_One week later…_

* * *

Cleopatra was starting to regret taking on Dudley he wouldn't play nice with others and always wanted the TV. But Cleopatra said no. They were all sitting having breakfast when a small winged golden cat pops into the house.

"Hello noble messenger. What have you go for me?" Cleopatra asks

"High Queen Helena will be here at dusk. I am here to tell you Lady Cleopatra of the Highmoon bloodline", the creature says

"Thanks noble messenger. Would you like something to eat?" Cleopatra asks politely

"No I must get back to my queen. May the Gods and Goddess watch over you", the creatures says popping away

"What was that?" Harry asks

"That was a Shimmerling they are the High Queen's messengers. Gold for Summer Court, White for Winter Court, Orange for Autumn Court and Purple for Spring Court. They are the main colours on them in each court. They can read your thoughts and help you with nightmares. I am thinking of asking High Queen Helena for a shimmerling to help you with your nightmares", Cleopatra explains

The Potters and Neville had been having nightmares at night. She would hold them at night when they woke up. The first few time they apologised but she said it was alright.

The children played while she cleaned up that's when her blackberry rang. She hadn't had time to set up a normal phone connected.

"Dr Brennan", Cleopatra says losing her British accent

"Dr Brennan I am Sophie Townsend from Child's services here in DC. We are wondering if you're willing to take in a special needs child? You are a registered foster carer it won't be long term unless you want too", Sophie says

"I will do what I can. When do you want to meet?" Cleopatra asks

"Can you do it today?" Sophie asks

"Ok. I will get someone to watch my nieces and nephews. I will be there in 90 minutes", Cleopatra says

"Thank you Doctor Brennen", Sophie says hanging up

Cleopatra goes to the fire which she had the floo installed and floo called Musca she agreed to come over with her kids and watch the others.

"Kids!" Cleopatra says

"Yes Auntie Cleo?" Rhea asks

"I have to go out. I will be back in a couple of hours. Auntie Musca will watch you with her children. You can play with them", Cleopatra says as Musca and her children come out of the floo

"I am going to play trains", Harry says smiling

"Can we play?" Gaizka and Gaius ask

"Ok. Come on I will show you", Harry says smiling

"Go Cleo I will take care of everything", Musca says

"Watch Dudley. I am trying to break him of his spoiled brat stage", Cleopatra says

"I will. Now go", Musca says shooing her out

Cleopatra turns into Temperance Brennan and drives her Mercedes to Social Services building. She walks in confidently.

"I am Dr Temperance Brennan. Sophie Townsend called me in", Cleopatra says

"Right this way", the lady says

"Dr Brennan what an honour it is to meet you", Sophie says

"You to Miss Townsend", Cleopatra says taking a seat

"We have a child here with special needs and no one is equipped to handle her. Her own parents abandoned her. They don't want to pay for her hospital visits and therapy either", Sophie says

"What has she got?" Cleopatra asks

"Cerebral Palsy. She is in a wheelchair", Sophie says

"What therapy's does she have?" Cleopatra asks

"Speech therapy, Physiotherapy, Conductive Therapy, Biofeedback Therapy, and Massage Therapy", Sophie replies, "She also needs a surgery"

"What surgery?" Cleopatra asks

"Straightening of her leg", Sophie says

"Straightening of her Femur and Tibia? Does she need derotation osteotomy?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes she does but we haven't got the money to pay for it", Sophie replies

"Can I meet her?" Cleopatra asks

"Sure", Sophie says showing her to a room with a girl with blonde hair was looking out the window sitting in a wheelchair, "I have a guest for you"

The girl looks up her hands were at an angle and so was her leg.

"Hello I am Temperance Brennan what's your name?" Cleopatra says kneeling down in front of her

"Helen…Sarah", Helen says slowly

"How old are you Helen?" Cleopatra asks

"9", Helen replies

"That's a good age. Do you know when your birthday is?" Cleopatra asks

"Her parents didn't tell us. She has been here for 5 years", Sophie says

"Well if you come to live with me we will choose a day for your birthday. I have a big pool that you can do your therapy in. I have children at home that I have adopted. I also have a lot of animals. I would be glad to take you out of here and pay for everything. But it is up to you and the social worker", Cleopatra says

"You really want me?" Helen asks

"Yes. I would be delighted if a smart girl as you will come to live with my family", Cleopatra replies

"I want to go with you. I have one of your books. It is my favourite", Helen reveals

"You can read all of them if you get to live with me. I would love you like my own child", Cleopatra says

"I want to go with you", Helen says

"It will take a week or more to move this along so Doctor Brennan can take you. I need to check her house and her record. And talk to her more about this", Sophie says

Helen gets a sad look.

"Don't worry this will go well. I am positive she will get you", Sophie says

"Ok. I will see you soon?" Helen asks

"Yes. I promise", Cleopatra says getting up

"Bye", Helen says

Cleopatra and Sophie leave the room.

"Have you got any other special need children? I can take on one more. I don't mind", Cleopatra says

"We do have one he is in hospital with Lymphoma cancer. He has Tumour in the Right Lung. Tumour on the leg too. And has it in his Bone Marrow. They have removed the Spleen and Gall Bladder. They are deciding on the leg. We can't pay the bills so he can't leave after treatments", Sophie says

"So he is having Chemotherapy, Radiation Therapy and Maintenance Therapy?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes he is. Do you want to meet him?" Sophie asks

"Yes", Cleopatra replies

"Follow my car and I will lead you there", Sophie says

They both hop into their cars and Cleopatra follows Sophie to Mt Washington Pediatric Hospital.

"Follow me to his room", Sophie says leading them to the 4th floor and to a room with a little boy in it

"I will wait outside so you too can talk", Sophie says

"Hello I am Tempe. What's your name?" Cleopatra asks sitting by his bed

"John", the little boy says cuddling his hospital teddy bear

"How old are you John?" Cleopatra asks

"3", John says holding up 3 fingers

"You're a big boy then. Do you know what is happening?" Cleopatra asks

"I am sick that's why nobody wants me", John says sadly

"What is your wish?" Cleopatra asks

"To have a family that loves me", John replies

"I was very sick when I was a child. I had nearly the same thing you have got. I know what it's like. I am willing to help you get through this if you let me", Cleopatra says, "I am interested in taking you to live with me"

John's eyes fill with hope.

"You want me?" John asks

"Very much", Cleopatra says

John cries and Cleopatra comforts him to his cries die down.

"When can you get me?" John asks

"Soon. I need to sort things out with your social worker. I will visit everyday ok? But I have to go now", Cleopatra says

"Promise?" John asks

"Promise", Cleopatra replies

"So how did it go?" Sophie asks

"Good. I would like to take his home with me. I want to see his medical file", Cleopatra says

"Here it is detailing what he has", Sophie says handing her the file

John had Lymphoma she could handle that she had experience with this.

"Has his file changed your mind?" Sophie asks

"No. I want to take him and Helen", Cleopatra replies

"I will come and look at your house tomorrow afternoon around 3 is that ok? And ask some questions", Sophie asks

"That is fine. I will see you tomorrow", Cleopatra says as they part ways

Cleopatra drives to Willow River Retirement Community to so Hank Booth.

"I am here to see Hank Booth", Cleopatra says

"He is in his room. Right this way", the lady says showing her to his room

"Temperance", Hank says getting up, "I thought you were in the Maluku Islands"

"There is a lot to explain. Do you want to hear it?" Cleopatra asks

"Sure I do. Sit down and we can talk", Hank says

Cleopatra tells him about her real self and the magical world and her now looking after her nieces, nephews and wards.

"Sounds like you need a year break", Hank says accepting everything

"You are so accepting why is that?" Cleopatra asks

"My wife was a squib. So are Seeley and Jared", Hank says

"Do they know?" Cleopatra asks

"No. We decided not to tell them. Only tell them if they do magic", Hank says

"I have something else to tell you. I was rapped 5 weeks ago. I wasn't in a good place when I told Booth I couldn't have a relationship with him. Now he is in Afghanistan. I am so worried he is going to get hurt. I love him", Cleopatra says tears in her eyes

"You had a lot on your plant Seeley can't blame you for that. You have the wait of the world on your shoulders. And don't worry Seeley will be fine he is tough. When you two meet again sparks will fly. Because I now how you loved him for years. He will accept what you tell him. He will probably kill the guy that rapped you", Hank says

Cleopatra chuckles, "Yes he will"

"Do you know if your pregnant yet?" Hank asks

"No I don't. I will do a test soon. Now enough about me Hank I would like to heal you a bit. Would you like that?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes please but don't strain yourself", Hank says

Cleopatra puts her hands on his head and heals his heart, and brain.

"Do is that better?" Cleopatra asks

"Much. I can think clearly again and remember the good times I have had. Thank you", Hank says hugging Cleopatra

"Hank would you like to live with me? You can be the kids Grandfather. I know I am asking a lot of you", Cleopatra asks

"I would love to live with you. When do we leave Temperance?" Hank asks

"Today if you want", Cleopatra says completely taken back

"I will pack my suitcase. Care to do it the magical way?" Hank asks her

Cleopatra smiles and pulls out her wand and waves it and everything packs its self.

"All done", Cleopatra says closing the suitcase

"Let's get me out of here then", Hank says

They left after Hank signed himself out. Cleopatra puts his suitcase in the boot and gets in the driver's side with Hank in the passenger side.

They get home Cleopatra turns back to her normal appearance.

"You look stunning", Hank says as Cleopatra takes his suitcase in hand

"Do you mind if I do one quick job while we are out here?" Cleopatra asks

"Sure you can. This is your house", Hank says

She then transforms the stairs to the front door into a ramp for Helen then goes inside to see the kids playing in the living room and Dudley in the corner once again. The dogs where running around and some laying down.

"Welcome back. Who's this?", Musca says

"Hank Booth meet Musca Ollivander", Cleopatra says

"Nice to meet you ma'am", Hank says

"You too", Musca says smiling

"I assume he tested you", Cleopatra asks looking at Dudley

"Yes he won't share with the other kids. His parents must have spoiled him rotten", Musca says

"I know. Hopefully in time he will learn. Thank you for looking after them you can go back home with your children", Cleopatra says

"Say goodbye everyone", Musca says calling her children to her by the floo

After they had said goodbye they were gone.

"Did you have fun?" Cleopatra asks them

"We did", Hera says smiling

"We played with our trains", Neville says

"That must have been fun. Now this is Hank Booth he is going to live with us. He wanted to be your Grandpa. Do you want that?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes", all but Dudley says

"No", Dudley says

"You will get used to it Dudley. Now we have to get ready for High Queen Helena of the Summer Court. Everyone into their best clothes", Cleopatra says, "I will help you with your ties after I am ready and have shown Hank to his room"

Hanks room was on the ground floor and she doubled the bed in it.

"This is great Temperance", Hank says

"Thanks. Do you want to meet the High Queen with us?" Cleopatra asks

"I would be honoured. I will get in my best suit", Hank says starting to unpack his suitcase

"I am going to change now. Sing out if you need me", Cleopatra says

"Don't worry", Hank says

Cleopatra dresses in her best purple dress with detailed pattern. She curls her blonde hair and puts the necklace on with three crests on it. One was the Highmoon family crest, Next was the Potter Family Crest and lastly the Peverell Family Creat around her neck making sure it was showing. She was finally ready so she went to help the kids. Hank and her tired their ties and made sure they look good.

"Now when the High Queen approaches us boys you bow and girls you curtsy. Always address her as Your Majesty unless she tells you otherwise and only in an informal setting. Her children you call their Highnesses and if she has bought anyone else with her call them Lord or Lady", Cleopatra says finishing getting them ready

"Yes Aunt Cleo", they all say

"It is no fair how come my _Cousins _are part of a royal family and not me!" Dudley whines

"Dudley Dursley you WILL behave this is a powerful queen. NO NOT INSULT HER", Cleopatra says sternly with a tap on the butt, "Let's all get outside to wait for her"

"Wait on minute I have another one by extra polite to the High Queen. She has the power to do anything from what Tempe has told me", Hank says

They weren't waiting long soon a portal opens up.

"That is called a portal gate. It is how they get into our world and how we can get into theirs. It takes a skilled enchantress or enchanter to open one", Cleopatra explains to everyone

Slender figures come out some had blades on a belt and tunics. Others had dresses and polish medieval time clothes on. One tall figure had golden blonde hair and gold eyes she had a crown on top. Two other figures had smaller crowns on.

"Presenting her Majesty High Queen Helena Highmoon of the Summer Court", a figure says

"My lovely niece Lady Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter it is a great joy to see you again", Queen Helena says stepping towards them

"You too Queen Helena", Cleopatra says with a curtsy

"We are not in my realm it is just Aunt Helena to you and your family no one else", Queen Helena says kissing both of Cleopatra's cheeks

"Thank you Aunt Helena may I introduce my nieces, nephews, wards and dear old friend?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes you may", Queen Helena says

"This is Hera Lily Potter she is 5, Nesoi Cleopatra Potter who is 5, Harry James Potter who is 5, Gaea Abigayle Potter who is 4, Rhea Becca Potter who is 4, Helios Charlus Potter who is 4, Chine Naomi Potter who is 4, Zephyrus Remus Potter who is 4. My wards Neville Franklin Longbottom, Dudley Vernon Dursley and Hank Booth he is a Muggle", Cleopatra introduces each one

"Hail my nieces and nephews, wards, and friend of my niece. May the gods and goddesses shine on you", Queen Helena says

"Thank you your Majesty", Hank says

"Thank you your Majesty", they bow even Dudley bows

"No need for that little cousins. My I introduce to you two of my children", Queen Helena says motioning them forward, "This is Sarai Highmoon my eldest and heir to the throne and this is Prince Finvarra"

"Your Highnesses", they say

"Hail cousins", Sarai says

"I read your letter and what exactly do you want from me?" Queen Helena asks

"I need strong wards around the property as evil wizard and his followers are after them. I am hoping you can make this a safe haven for all my friends and family", Cleopatra replies

"I will do that my dear niece. Are these friends Muggle's that is what you call them isn't it?" Queen Helena asks

"Yes it is", Cleopatra replies

"Name the Muggle's you want to allow entrance to your manor I will tie them to my spells", Queen Helena says

"I want Seeley Joseph Booth, Parker Matthew Booth, Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro-Hodgins, Jack Stanley Hodgins IV, Camille Samantha Saroyan, Lance Andrew Sweets, Clark Thomas Edison, Wendell John Bray, Colin Dennis Fisher, Arastoo Amos Vaziri, Daisy Wick, Vincent Nigel-Murray, Caroline Julian, Gordon Wyatt, Russel Kyle Brennan, Max Matthew Brennan, Jared Nathen Booth, Hank Daniel Booth, Sophie Townsend, John Brennan (My soon to be adopted son), Helen Sarah Brennan (Soon to be my adopted daughter), Amy Hollister, Hayley Hollister and Emma Hollister. I don't want anyone with the Dark Mark or Merlin forbid Tom Riddle to be able to enter other than Severus Tobias Snape. I want anyone Muggle or Wizard or Faerie world that means my family harm to not be able to come in", Cleopatra replies

"I had a run in with Tom Riddle. He wanted to learn the secret of immortality. I told him we couldn't. He assaulted my daughter. We cast him out of our realms. I will help you. You are right you are all in great danger", Queen Helena says being to move her hands chanting in the Faerie tongue

They all wait quietly while she does that. Cleopatra noticed Dudley squirming and gives him a hard look. 20 minutes later Queen Helena stops.

"It is done. I have also put at your disposal the Summer Mist that no one can cross unless you want them. You will be safe here but to be sure I offer you a Captain in my Blades named Tryphosa Vark she is a cousin of ours. Will you accept her?" Queen Helena asks

A slender figure approaches with a blade on her belt.

"How can she protect us?" Dudley asks rudely

"Dudley!" Cleopatra says, "Forgive him he has been spoiled and hasn't learnt enough about your kind. I am trying to break this habit"

"Don't worry my niece he is young. You will teach him manners. Now will you accept her?" Queen Helena asks

"It would be my honour Aunt Helena", Cleopatra says knowing she couldn't really say no

"This will be a 20 year contract. Both of you sign here", Queen Helena says taking the paper from another Faerie

Tryphosa signs and so does Cleopatra.

"It is done. I have a broach to offer the children of my blood. It is faerie hand crafted gold. It has a spell on it you can call for us for help. Just say 'I call on High Queen Helena for aid'. Here they are", Queen Helena says pinning each one on

The broach was gold cycle with a sun with a blade over it.

"I have one other gift for you. Your own Shimmering that will serve you for the amount of time you want", Queen Helena says as a gold and silver shimmering comes over.

"I am Sylvana my lady. I will serve you to I can't no more", Sylvana says settling herself on Cleopatra's shoulder

"You hold a great weight on your shoulders. But in time it will be worth in what that man didn't was wrong. But you did get something out of it", Queen Helena says toughing Cleopatra's flat stomach.

"Thank you", Cleopatra says

"Come to the palace in a few weeks and soak in the pool of restoration. You will feel much better then and get the dark taint out of you from the rapist. It will be good for the babies", Queen Helena says

"I am having twins?" Cleopatra asks

"Quadruplets. I can feel them. You have been under much presser not to sense it yourself. I know your history and the gods and goddesses have granted you this gift. Be thankful for that", Queen Helena says

"Thank You Aunt Helena. I will come to the palace soon. Thanks for telling me", Cleopatra says shocked

"I have put Golden Melon trees and Golden Apples trees at the side of your land. They will apply you with much food", Queen Helena says

"Thank you", Cleopatra says simply

"We need to leave now. Farewell. To next time", Queen Helena says opening a portal gate and everyone goes in but Tryphose.

"You can all call me Try", Tryphose says

"Are you really a warrior?" Helios asks excitedly

"Yes I am", Trypose replies

"Let me find you a room. Everyone can get out of their good clothes", Cleopatra says the kids run inside to get changed but Cleopatra grabbed Dudley, "You march into a corner right now"

She leads him to a corner in the living room.

"You are good at this Temperance", Hank says

"Thanks. I never thought about having kids but I like being their mother. I don't even think I can have children till today when the Queen told me I was pregnant with Quadruplets", Cleopatra reveals

"Why?" Hank asks

"I had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, an intracranial solid neoplasm, a tumour in the brain it was in the Posterior cranial fossa of my brain it was removed when I was 6. I also had tumours in my Bone Marrow, Spinal Cord, Liver, and Spleen. My dad gave me a Bone Marrow transplant. I fought the cancer from when I was 5 to 11", Cleopatra replies

"That must have been tough", Hank says

"It was. But I survived", Cleopatra says

"That shows us how strong you really are", Hank says

"Thanks Hank. Dudley you can get out of the corner and go change in your room. We are having Pizza tonight", Cleopatra says

They all get changed and the Pizza arrives in timely manner. They all sit down to eat and Cleopatra reveals her plan to adopt two children.

"That is a great idea", Hank says

"Thanks. Sophie is coming here tomorrow to interview me. So everyone behave. Hank you can stay with me or be with the kids", Cleopatra says

"I will spend time with the kids. They can get to know their Grandpa", Hank says happily

Everyone has their baths and Cleopatra reads them stories of the Faerie. They all loved it but Dudley who was sulking again. Sylvana told her own stories of her kin. The kids loved it. When it was announced time for bed the kids all pet Sylvana before going to bed.

"You have worries", Sylvana says to Cleopatra

"Yes. The children have nightmares at night. I was wondering if you can help them?" Cleopatra asks

"I will do what I can to help. I will start now", Sylvana says flying to the children's room

Cleopatra says goodnight to Hank and goes to the basement where she had made a potions lab. She makes a Calming Potions when she realised it was 1am so she bottled them up and went to bed.

* * *

_In the morning…_

* * *

Cleopatra served a healthy breakfast of Golden Melon Juice, Eggs, Pancakes, Bacon, French Toast, and normal Toast with different jams. They all eat hungrily. She gives Sylvana a dish of milk and some bacon.

"Where are my Chocolate crackles?" Dudley asks

"We are eating healthy. And chocolate is not a healthy breakfast food. So stop your whining and eat your breakfast", Cleopatra says

"Boy you should be grateful for the food your getting lots of people have no food. So eat up", Hank says

Dudley sulks but eats it.

"What is this juice?" Chione asks

"It is a Wizard juice called Golden Melon. It is very healthy for you", Cleopatra says smiling

They eat and Hank and Cleopatra clean up. After that Cleopatra goes on a spending spree buying things for the two almost new members of her family. She also drops in on John who was happy to see her. By two she was back.

"Did they behave?" Cleopatra asks Hank

"Just Dudley playing up again. He has done his time out and is now playing in his room", Hank replies

"Ok. Now the social worker will be here in an hour. I need all kids in the playroom and to behave", Cleopatra says

"I will do that. You get ready", Hank says

Cleopatra changes into Temperance Brennan and puts all the stuff away before putting on the tea. When there was a knock at the door. Cleopatra goes and answers it to find Sophie.

"Good afternoon Dr Brennan", Sophie says

"Good afternoon come on in", Cleopatra says opening the door wide

"Can I look at the house?" Sophie asks

"Yes let me show you around", Cleopatra says

She shows Sophie what would be the Helen and John's rooms and bathrooms and the rest of the house and the dogs that were being really friendly.

"Can we sit down to talk?" Sophie asks

"Right this way. Do you want tea?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes please", Sophie says taking a seat

Cleopatra gets the tea and hands a cup to Sophie before sitting done.

"Now I have done your background check and it has come up clean. And I have looked at your house which I find perfect. So now to the questions", Sophie says

"Why would you like to adopt these two children?" Sophie asks

"I already love them and it has only been a couple of days. They need a loving, caring environment. Some people who understand and they could talk to", Cleopatra replies

"Have you got a support system?" Sophie asks

"Yes Hank Booth and a few others", Cleopatra replies

Sophie asks more questions and Cleopatra answers all of them with ease. By 4.00 they were done.

"So is there anything else you wanted?" Cleopatra asks

"Do you want an open or closed private adoption?" Sophie asks

"Closed private adoption", Cleopatra replies

"Ok that is all I need. You will hear back from me soon. Goodnight Dr Brennan", Sophie says

Cleopatra leads her out and wishes her goodnight before shutting the door and setting the alarm just in case.

"How did it go?" Hank asks coming in with the children

"I think good", Cleopatra says

That's when Sylvana reveals herself she had been under a glamour the whole time.

"She was very impressed. You will be getting those children", Sylvana says licking herself

"Thanks Sylvana. Let me get dinner ready", Cleopatra says getting into her real appearance

They eat a family dinner with Dudley eating the food. They all bath and sit done to hear a story from Cleopatra before they all head to bed and Hank and Cleopatra talk a little more about the magical world. Before Hank goes to bed.

Cleopatra opens her laptop and logs into her email. She had one from Angela, Booth and surprisingly Parker. She opens Angela's first.

_Hi sweetie hope the flight was ok. Jack and I are now in Paris and it is amazing. I will send you some photos soon. I started to get into art again. But Jack and I want more our time. This IS are honeymoon. I miss you. Hope you find something in Maluku. How's Daisy? How are you? I hope you are good. Really miss you. Email me soon!_

_Angela_

Cleopatra chuckles that sounded like Angela she was glad they were in Paris. They deserved it. She now opens Booth's email.

_Hi Bones,_

_I hope you got to Maluku safely. And are now searching for the origins of humanity. I bet Daisy is driving you crazy. But you are good at keeping her in line. I hope it is not to hot down there and that you find what you are looking for. I am shipping out to Afghanistan tomorrow. So I might not be in contact sometimes. But safe I can't rescue you there. _

_Booth_

Cleopatra typed a reply telling him to be safe and watch his back. Before continuing on the illusion she was in Maluku telling him it was great. Once done replies to Angela and Booth she opens Parker's email.

_Doctor Bones, _

_Something is wrong with me. I am making weird things happen and mum is yelling at me for scaring her boyfriends away. I didn't do anything on prepose I swear. She has started hitting me. I know your away be is there anything you can do? Please I don't like it here anymore and daddy's gone. Please help me._

_Parker Booth_

Cleopatra sits in shock Parker was a wizard he was doing accidental magic. Rebecca didn't like it. So Cleopatra was going to the Ministry of Magic in the US tomorrow and see child services maybe they can help Parker she didn't mind taking him in. She loved that little boy. So with that thought she went to bed preparing for another long day tomorrow...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Cleopatra gets up and has the kids ready by 10am she told them she had to help a friend and she will be back hopefully within the next couple hours.

"Tryphosa you stay here. Sylvana can come with me under a glamour. I will be back hopefully in a couple of hours", Cleopatra says kissing her nieces and nephews and Neville

"Don't worry Tempe we will be fine", Hank says

"Ok. See you soon", Cleopatra says apparating with Sylvana on her shoulder

They land at the Ministry of Magic. First thing she wanted to do was check the Half-Blood registry because Parker had Squid's in his family. They allow her to go to the registry she told them she needed the 9 year-old files. They hand them over and Cleopatra scans the list.

_Name: Parker Matthew Booth_

_Bloodlines Highdawn/Salem/Barker/Noble/Holmes/Amberwood/Cox/Dixon/Booth _

_Magical Status: Part Faerie, Part Wizard _

_Birth Date ++++_

_Age 8_

_Father: Seeley Joseph Booth: Squib_

_Mother: Rebecca Stinson: Muggle_

_Uncle: Jared Jason Booth: Squib _

_Grandmother (Fathers Side): Squib_

_Grandfather (Fathers Side): Muggle_

_Great Grandmother (Fathers Side): Witch_

_Great Grandfather (Fathers Side): Squib_

_Address: 22 Damion Street, Washington DC_

It was there in black ink. Parker was a wizard. And not just any wizard his bloodline was linked to High Queen Calypso of Spring. He was her Great (Many Greats Grandson from her dead daughters side). Now she needed to go to social services. Handing the file back to the clerk she leaves and goes to the next floor.

"How can I help you?" the clerk asks

"I need to talk to a social worker. A highborn underage wizard is being abused. He knows nothing of magic because most of his recent bloodline are Squibs", Cleopatra says

"I will get someone for you immediately", the clerk says rushing off

Unlike the UK Ministry the US Ministry had a good relationship with the Faerie people they always wanted to please them.

"I am Samantha Cook. How can I help you…", Samantha asks

"I am Lady Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter of the Highmoon, Peverell and Potter Bloodlines", Cleopatra says

"My Lady my apologies. Let's go to my office", Samantha says

She leads Cleopatra to her office and the sit down.

"What can I do for you?" Samantha asks

"This is a copy of a child's file. He is a wizard and doesn't know it. I got an email from him last night saying he was doing weird things and his mother was hitting him", Cleopatra says handing over the file

Samantha reads it surprised that this boy was related to High Queen Calypso of Spring Court. It was by blood and long ago but it was enough to be called Lord when he was older.

"Where is his father?" Samantha asks

"In Afghanistan. He doesn't know about his bloodline. His Great Grandparents told no one but me a day ago when I got this email", Cleopatra says handing her the copy of the email

"It is clear he is being mistreated. I will go and interview the mother to see if things can change. But if they can't he needs a Magical and Muggle guardians", Samantha says

"I can be his Magical Guardian. He can live with me and his Great Grandfather can be his Muggle Guardian to his father is back in the states", Cleopatra replies

"That sounds good. I will meet you at the address with the paperwork in one hour. Please ask his Great Grandfather to be with you", Samantha says

"I will be there. See you in one hour", Cleopatra says leaving and apparating back home

"Sylvana please go and watch over Parker to I get there", Cleopatra says to the Shimmerling

"Will do", Sylvana says blinking away

"How did it go?" Hank asks

"We will be seeing Parker in an hour. You need to come with me. Tryphosa will watch/protect the kids", Cleopatra says

"Just let me get ready and we can go", Hank says

"Mr Booth told me what to do if one of them misbehaves", Tryphosa says

"Could sorry I am not around to help you learn everything", Cleopatra says

"A child's life is in your hands that is more important. Go to him", Tryphosa replies

"I am ready", Hank says

"Let's take the Mercedes", Cleopatra says turning into Temperance Brennan

They were nearly there when Slyvana blinks in.

"Hurry she is hitting him", Slyvana says urgently

Cleopatra hits the gas and arrives in minutes. She dashes inside to see Rebecca about the slap Parker.

"_Stupefy!"_ Cleopatra says quickly hitting her with the red light she falls to the ground

"Doctor Bones", Parker cries running to her Cleopatra picks up the 8 year old

"Are you alright Parker?" Cleopatra asks looking at the red marks on him

"No. Why did Mummy hit me?" Parker asks

"You're special Parker. You are what is called a Wizard what you doing is magic. I am a witch", Cleopatra replies, "It is a part of you"

"She is right Parker we have Wizard's and Witches far back in the family", Hank says beside Cleopatra

"Grandpa. So this is all true? Was that a spell you did on her?" Parker asks

"It is true", Hank says

"I did do a spell on her. She was about to hurt you and I will never allow that", Cleopatra says

Parker tightens his grip on her crying. Cleopatra sits down and comforts Parker. That's when Samantha comes in.

"What happened here?" she asks

"His mother was hitting him I arrived just in time to save his. I stunned her. By the way it is me Cleopatra. I am just under my alias", Cleopatra replies

"Let's get her up and talk to her. It is obvious she cannot care for a underage wizard", Samantha says levitating Rebecca to the couch, "Parker will you talk to us so we can help you?"

Parker looks up at Cleopatra and Hank and they nod.

"She is here to help not hurt", Cleopatra says

"When did Miss Stilton start hitting you?" Samantha asks

"Since I was 6 because weird things were happening when I was around her. Daddy didn't know because she threaten me. She started doing more in the last two weeks. She leaves me home alone for days at a time sometimes", Parker reveals

"It is not your fault Parker. What you doing is underage magic. I will tell you all about it later", Cleopatra says

"She is right it is not your fault. You're just a child. Now I need to wake Miss Stilton you stay were you are and she won't hurt you we won't allow it", Samantha says waving her wand and reviving Rebecca.

Rebecca sees Parker first.

"What did you do to me you brat?" Rebecca yells

Parker shakes in fear and Cleopatra holds him tightly.

"He did nothing you passed out when we arrived", Cleopatra lies a little technically she DID pass out

"Miss Stilton I am Samantha Cook with child services. We have received a complaint about you hitting your son and not caring for him probably. What do you have to say to that?" Samantha Cook asks

"He deserved it that little freak", Rebecca spits out

"Will you hand over custody of Parker Booth to us?" Samantha asks, "We WILL press changers if you keep going"

"I will. I will finally free of the freak", Rebecca says

Samantha hands her the paperwork and she signs over all legal rights of Parker to Magical Social Services.

"Get him out of my house", Rebecca says, "I should have strangled him at birth. If I see you again Brennan things won't be pretty"

"You are a nasty piece of work. I told Seeley you were no good for him", Hank says

"How would you know?" Rebecca asks

"We Booths are made of better stuff then you. Look how you treated Parker. He deserves more then you", Hank says saying his peace

"Come on Parker lets pack then the sooner we can get out of here", Cleopatra says taking him to his bedroom, "Want to see some magic?"

Parker nods.

"_Pack!" _Cleopatra says waving her wand all of Parkers things pack in two suitcases, "Is that all you want?"

"Yes", Parker whisperers

"It will be ok Parker. I will AlWAYS be there for you", Cleopatra says getting down to his level

Parker hugs her tightly at least she cared about him and his Grandfather and his Daddy.

"Let's get out of here", Cleopatra says shrinking his suitcases and putting them in her pocket and taking Parkers hand

"Go I will be at your manor soon", Samantha says

"Here is the address", Cleopatra says handing her a bit of paper and leaving out the door with Hank and Parker

They get into the car and Slyvana reveals herself.

"How could anyone do that to a child? I read her mind and saw what she did", Slyvana says

"What are you?" Parker asks politely

"I am a shimmerling young one. My name is Slyvana", Slyvana says flying to Parkers lap

"I am Parker. You're very pretty", Parker says

Slyvana purrs, "Thank you"

They reach the manor and Parker's eyes widen.

"This is your house?" Parker asks

"This is our manor", Cleopatra corrects pulling into the driveway, "Come on lets go in"

She leads Parker into the house where they find the other kids playing with the dogs with a woman standing tall in the corner watching everything like a hawk.

"Auntie Cleo who's that?" Hera asks

"This is Parker Booth. He will probably be staying with us. He will be like your big brother", Cleopatra replies and tells Parker all their names

"Nice to meet you", Parker says

"Want to play with us?" Helios asks

"Later I need to talk to him first", Cleopatra says, "Tryphosa can you take these to the Second floor 1st bedroom?"

"I will", Tryphosa says taking the suitcases

"Let's sit on the couch and talk", Cleopatra says to Parker, "What questions do you have?"

"How am I a wizard?" Parker asks

"My wife was a squib and her mother was a witch", Hank explains

"Squibs are Witches and Wizards with no magic", Cleopatra says, "Pure-Bloods are all magical, Half-Blood that is what you are is half magical blood and half Muggle blood. Muggle's are people without magic background. Like Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets"

"What is the age where you learn all those spells you used?" Parker asks

"When you are 11 you can either go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Salem. Hogwarts is in Scotland and Salam is here in the US", Cleopatra explains

"Where did you go?" Parker asks

"Hogwarts but that was a long time ago", Cleopatra replies

"When were you born?" Parker asks

"In 1920. I am 65", Cleopatra replies

"Why do you look so young?" Parker asks interested

"I am half/goddess half/witch. In my blood that makes me a Pure-Blood witch. My Bloodline is quite old", Cleopatra replies

"What bloodline are you from?" Parker asks

Cleopatra answers all his questions till she had one.

"Do you want to meet your Great (Many Greats) Grandmother? She is High Queen of the Spring Court her name is Queen Calypso", Cleopatra asks

"Will she be nice?" Parker asks

"She is nice. I will send her a message. Slyvana will you take it to the Spring Realm?" Cleopatra asks as she writes

"I will. I am at your service", Slyvana replies flying over

Cleopatra finishes the letter and puts her seal on the letter and gives it to Slyvana. Once Slyvana was off she turns her attention back to Parker.

"What is that?" Parker asks looking at her seal ring

"It is called a seal ring. All the royal families have them. Mine is a Sun and a Phoenix Feather. Here have a look", Cleopatra says handing him the ring

"It is cool", Parker says handing it back to her as there was a knock on the door

Cleopatra answers it and it was Samantha.

"Come on in", Cleopatra says showing her in

"Hello Parker how are you now?" Samantha asks the 8-year-old

"Better now I am with Doctor Bones", Parker says

"That's good. You love Doctor Bones don't you?" Samantha asks

"Yes. She is a mother figure for me", Parker says, "I know I am safe with her"

Cleopatra was speechless she didn't know Parker felt that way about her.

"She would like to be your Magical Guardian and your Great Grandfather would like to be your Muggle Guardian. Will you accept that to you Dad comes back? The only thing that will change is your Muggle Guardian", Samantha asks Parker

"Ok. I want to be with them", Parker replies

"Then you will be. Cleopatra just sign here and add your seal", Samantha says handing her the papers for the Magical Guardian papers

Cleopatra signs her name and adds her magical seal to it. It makes a binding bond between them.

"Mr Booth you need to sign these ones", Samantha says handing him his

Hank signs his name and becomes Parker's Muggle Guardian.

"As it would look like to the world other than Magical Hank Booth is your Guardian", Samantha says to Parker

"Ok. I like that", Parker says

"Anything else I can do for you Lady Potter-Highmoon?" Samantha asks

"I would like a restraining order on Rebecca Stilton for Parker and maybe for myself just to be safe", Cleopatra replies

"I thought you would say that. After she threatened Parker and you. I have two restraining orders one for Parker saying she has to be at least 600 metres from him. And for you 400 metres from you. You just have to sign them", Samantha says handing out the two forms

Cleopatra signs hers in her real name and signs Parkers in her alias name.

"Done she will be served with this tomorrow. Parker is all yours look after him", Samantha says, "Have fun with her Parker"

"I will", Parker says happy he got to stay with Doctor Bones

Once Samantha was gone Slyvana returns saying that High Queen Calypso would see them at 6.30 tonight that she was eager to see a relative she thought was lost for good. After they ate and got ready to meet another Queen. Parker comes up to Cleopatra.

"I want to ask if I can call you something?" Parker asks nervously

"You can call me anything you want Parker. It is up to you. You're a big boy now and had to deal with much that most kids your age don't have too", Cleopatra replies

"Can I call you Mum?" Parker asks

Cleopatra was stunned again.

"Why do you want to call me Mum? Give me some reasons. I need facts", Cleopatra replies carefully

"I now you need facts so this is it. You make me feel safe and you saved me. I love you and I now you love me. I know you love my Dad too even if he doesn't know it. You are so cool and a great person to me and have helped me with homework when I was stuck. You are like a mother not like _her_. Please will you be my mother?" Parker asks

Cleopatra has tears in her eyes.

"Yes Parker I will be your mum", Cleopatra says hugging him

"Thank you", Parker whisperers

"No thank you", Cleopatra says letting him go, "Now let's go outside"

They all go outside but Dudley who was still not behaving and she didn't want him to be rude to another Queen. A portal gate opens up and slender figures appear out of it with a woman with blonde hair with a pink lock in it and purple eyes. She wore a crown on her head.

"Her Majesty High Queen Calypso Highdawn", a figure says

"Your Majesty", Cleopatra says bowing

"My dear niece. Thank you so much for the wonderful news. I thought that line of my daughters was dead until your letter. Is this the boy and his Great Grandfather?" Queen Calypso asks

"Yes. This is Parker Matthew Booth and Hank Booth", Cleopatra says introducing Parker and Hank

"Hail my grandsons. I would like to warmly welcome you to the family. You may call me Grandmother", Queen Calypso says

"It is an honour to meet you Grandmother. It has been quite a day finding out about all of this", Parker says

"I expect it would. I have had just enough time to offer you a few things. As now I see the others wear broaches of Summer. I will offer you both broaches of Spring. If either of you are in trouble just say 'I call High Queen Calypso for aid' and we will come", Queen Calypso says pinning on the broaches they were gold with a flower and a purple diamond in the middle.

"Thank you Grandmother", Parker says

"Thank you Your Majesty", Hank says

"You're very welcome. Now I have heard you might be in danger. I am giving you one of my blades to protect you 2nd Lieutenant to protect you", Queen Calypso says waving forward to a male figure who comes forward

"I am Jamien", the man says, "I will protect you both"

"Thank you", Parker says

"Do I need to sign a contract?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes this contract if for a period of 10 years. Just sign here for my grandchildren", Queen Calypso says

Cleopatra signs her whole name quickly glad of the extra protection.

"Now my little grandson I have a shimmerling to offer you she is young and would be perfect for you", Queen Calypso says

"Thank you", Parker stutters

Lucky Cleopatra had told him about Shimmerlings.

A Purple and gold shimmerling flies onto Parkers shoulder.

"I am Imogen I will be with you for as long as you need", Imogen says

"You are really pretty", Parker says patting her

"Thank you", Imogen says

"I will part with you all now. Farewell my grandsons, niece", Queen Calypso says disappearing with her blades into a portal gate

"Can I look at it Parker?" Nesoi asks

"Sure", Parker says showing her the broach

The two blades shake hands and the two shimmerlings exchange words.

"Let's go inside. Change into your PJs and I will tell you some more about the Faerie", Cleopatra says

They all hurry because they wanted to know more.

"Dudley have you cleaned your room?" Cleopatra asks coming up

She saw it wasn't done and he was not in there she says a point me spell and leads her to where they have the TV.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley didn't I tell you to clean your room?" Cleopatra asks hands on her hips

"That's a woman's job. Not mine", Dudley says

That's when soap bubbles fill his mouth.

"Remember the house rules?" Cleopatra asks as he starts spitting soap out

"Yes", he spits

"You WILL learn to respect everyone. Now go to bed", Cleopatra orders tapping his butt lightly to remind him of manners

Dudley sulks going to his room, his mouth still tasting of soap. Her blackberry rings and she answers it.  
"Brennan", Cleopatra says

"Dr Brennan I have good news for you. You are allowed to adopt those two children you saw. Tomorrow you can pick them up once you have done the paperwork", Sophie says

"I will pick them up around 11?" Cleopatra asks

"That will be fine. See you then", Sophie says hanging up

Cleopatra was glad she was getting them. Now she had to tell the others she sure was going to have a big family.

"Who was on the phone Mum?" Parker asks Imogen on his lap

"An adoption agency. I have custody of two more children both special needs", Cleopatra then went on to explain to all kids what would happen starting tomorrow they all agreed to behave but Dudley he didn't like anyone getting more attention than him.

She sends the kids off to bed promising them a faerie story tomorrow night. The two blades decided to take shifts guarding the house during the night. Cleopatra was too tired to ague. So she went to bed tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

_Next Day…_

* * *

Cleopatra sat signing the papers for Helen and John to officially be hers. There was a lot of paperwork but it was worth it in the end. Once done Sophie gives her the paperwork starting she was their adopted mother and that she could get them now. Cleopatra smiled and went and got Helen first.

"You came back", Helen says

"I did. I have officially adopted you. Would you like to come with me now?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes. Can I call you Mum?" Helen asks

"I would like that. Now what you about to see is real", Cleopatra says pulling out her wand and packing all of Helen's small belongings

"Magic…is real?" Helen asks

"Yes. I am a witch. Do you still want to live with me?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes I do. I don't care about the magic", Helen says

"Ok we have to pick up your adopted brother John from the hospital he is 3-years old and has cancer", Cleopatra says pushing the wheelchair to her minibus

"I would be happy to be a big sister", Helen says as Cleopatra helps her into the minibus and into her own specially made seat.

"Well you will have plenty to be with", Cleopatra says putting the wheelchair in the back of the minibus

Cleopatra drives them to the hospital and Helen uses the stick on her arm rest to move the chair. They go up to John's floor.

"Hello I am Doctor Temperance Joy Brennan and I am here to pick up John", Cleopatra says

"I am his Doctor. He will have to come back in twice a week for Chemotherapy and twice a week for radiation therapy. Is that ok with you?" the Doctor asks

"It is fine with me", Cleopatra says

"His hospital bills need paying", the doctor says

"How much?" Cleopatra asks

"15,000 dollars", the doctor says

"Let me pay it now and we will take John after that", Cleopatra says taking out her card

She pays the bill and her and Helen are lead to John's room.

"You back", the three-year-old says

"I promised didn't I? I am taking you out of here", Cleopatra says

"I get to see outside?" John asks wide-eyed

"Yes. You only have a few things so let's go. I have sent a friend to pick up stuff for you", Cleopatra says gently picking up John who was clutching his teddy bear

"Who she?" John asks

"This is your adopted sister Helen Sarah Brennan", Cleopatra replies as they leave

She puts John in his child seat and helps Helen into hers and then they were off. They arrive at the manor within 40 minutes. She stops and helps Helen out and into her wheelchair then picks up John. And they enter the house were Dudley once again was in the corner with the others playing on the floor playing and Parker reading a book with a dog at his feet.

"Why he is corner?" John asks pointing at Dudley

"Because he is being bad", Cleopatra says

"Who are they?" Helen asks

Cleopatra introduces everyone and shows the two new kids there rooms. Then they go back out into the living room were the floo flares and John's eyes widen.

"Magic is real buddy. You are part of this world now", Cleopatra says rubbing his back

"Hello you must be John. I am Musca Ollivander. I have bought you toys and clothes. I did the same for you Helen", Musca says

Musca hands John a stuffed dragon which he immediately takes and cuddles with it on Cleopatra's lap.

"Put their stuff in the rooms I showed you", Cleopatra says, "Thanks for doing this"

"My pleasure", Musca says fixing everything up before leaving again.

"Do you all want to finger paint?" Cleopatra asks

Everyone's faces light up.

"Parker can you show John what to do will I help Helen?" Cleopatra asks

"Ok Mum", Parker says picking John up

Cleopatra summons the finger paints and some paper and spreads it all out on the table. Everyone haves a good time making a mess but it was nothing Cleopatra couldn't magically remove. Hank was helping Helen.

"This is stupid. Look how badly they did", Dudley says

"Dudley corner NOW!" Cleopatra says pulling him to the corner and swatting his butt

She gets back to the table and sees sad faces on the kids.

"You know what?" Cleopatra asks them looking at their drawings

"What?" Chione asks

"I am going to frame all this finger paintings and put them up. You all did an amazing job", Cleopatra says smiling

All the kids brighten up.

"Now go and get cleaned up. I think I can magic up some dinner for us", Cleopatra says

They all runs off Cleopatra picks up John and takes Helen to her room. She places John on the bed and tells him to stay while she helps change Helen. Once done they make their way out and Cleopatra makes dinner just sausages and salad with John on her hip the whole way through making it. Helen was getting to know her new adopted siblings they were all really nice to her but Dudley. Who had finally shut his mouth after Cleopatra washed it with soap.

"Pill time", Cleopatra says to Helen and John

She helps them talk their pills and then they all eat together and Cleopatra helps feed John and Helen. She had given Slyvana and Imogen a saucer of milk. John was fascinated with the winged cats. The two warriors also ate and said they would clean up so she could spend some time with everyone. They all go into the living room to relax and tell stories.

"Helen when do you want your birthday? Remember I told you, you got to pick after you moved in here", Cleopatra asks smiling gently

"I think June 16th that's the day you came for me", Helen says

Cleopatra tears up and hugs her with John still in her arms.

"That is a good birthday. John do you want to pick your middle name?" Cleopatra asks the little boy

"Dragon", John says smiling

Everyone laughs

"How about Draconis it is Latin for Dragon? You will be my little dragon", Cleopatra asks the boy

"Yes, Yes, Yes", John says smiling in delight

"Then it will be. Now I will tell you about the Faerie. They are experts of glamour's they can look like anything. It helps when they go into the mortal world to fit in. Also Faerie can't lie to you", Cleopatra says

"So you's can't lie?" Neville asks looking at all the Potter's and Parker

"We are only half. We can tell lies but not in times of danger. It is not safe", Cleopatra replies

"Since it is Summer now and school is out what are we going to do?" Parker asks

"Spend the time as a family. We might even go to the Summer court. I need to go into the pool of restoration. And I would think you all could use a dip it does wonders to your body", Cleopatra says

"What happens when school starts again. Do I go to the same school or another?" Parker asks

"It is up to you", Cleopatra says not wanting to take his choices away from him

"I want a fresh start so a new school please", Parker replies

"I will get you into a Private School here in DC. You know Parks you can't tell your dad about me being a witch or me taking you in at the moment", Cleopatra says

"I know. I won't tell. I promise Mum", Parker says, "What are your bloodlines?"

"Read this and you will find out. It is a self-updating copy of my file", Cleopatra says handing over the file

It read:

_Name: Cleopatra Calypso Althea Tethys Selene Theia Potter_

_Bloodlines: Olympus/Highmoon/Peverell/Potter_

_Magical Status: Part Faerie, Part Witch, Part Goddess _

_Birth Date: July 16th 1920_

_Age 65_

_Father: Charlus Harold Potter: Wizard_

_Mother: Dorea Lyra Black: Witch/Goddess_

_Siblings: James Charlus Potter (March 31st 1960)_

_Parents-in-laws: Daisy __Emma Cambridge __Evans (Distantly related to Queen Elizabeth the II) (Muggle), and Lukas Peter Evans (Muggle)_

_Sisters in-law: Petunia Cassandra Evans-Dursley and Lily Rose Evans-Potter_

_Nephews: Harry James Potter,__Helios Charlus Potter, Zephyrus Remus Potter_

_Nieces: Hera Lily Potter, Nesoi Cleopatra Potter, Gaea Abigayle Potter, Rhea Becca Potter_

_Grandmother (Fathers Side): Witch_

_Grandfather (Fathers Side): Wizard_

_Great Grandmother (Fathers Side): Witch_

_Great Grandfather (Fathers Side): Wizard_

"That is so cool", Parker exclaims

Cleopatra tells them more stories before they were sleepy and she helped them all to bed. She put John in his half crib in his room and sets the monitor. She checks of Helen and finds her in bed finally sleeping.

She checks Parker's room at 8.30 and finds him asleep.

"Don't worry I will watch his dreams", Imogen says settling on the side table

"Thank you", Cleopatra whisperers

She goes to bed feeling exhausted it was mainly because of the pregnancy and the weight she was caring on her shoulders. Finally she falls asleep dreaming of pleasant things…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_4 days later…_

* * *

Cleopatra decided to get the kids report cards she got Hera, Nesoi, Harry and Dudley's report cards to see where they needed help during the Summer Holidays. So she had rang the schools. They sent the report cards quick they were here in the morning mail 4 days later. She sits down and opens Hera's first

_Hera Lily Potter_

_Math: B+_

_Writing: B_

_Spelling: B+_

_Science: B_

_Listening: A_

_Communication: B-_

_Social Activates: B- _

_Reading: A_

_Physical Education: B_

_Hera is a good student but really quiet outside of her brother and sister. This probably has something to do with her cousin bullying her. She also is left out of activates she normally does them with her brother and sister. My recommendation is for her to find another school to better her abilities and make her more confide away from her cousin. We did an IQ test as is all practice in March and Nesoi got an IQ score of 140. I don't think this school is good for her with her IQ she needs a special school. Somewhere that can challenge her._

Cleopatra was happy with Hera's grades there was room for improvement. But she was on the right track. She now opens Nesoi's card.

_Nesoi Cleopatra Potter_

_Math: A_

_Writing: A-_

_Spelling: B-_

_Science: B+_

_Listening: A+_

_Communication: B-_

_Social Activates: C- _

_Reading: A+_

_Physical Education: B+_

_Nesoi is a good student but really needs to get into Social Activates. She is bright and will do well. I do suggest a new school away from her cousin. We did an IQ test as is all practice in March and Nesoi got an IQ score of 140. I don't think this school is good for her with her IQ she needs a special school. Somewhere that can challenge her._

Cleopatra now opens Harry's card.

_Math: A+_

_Writing: A+_

_Spelling: A-_

_Science: A+_

_Listening: A+_

_Communication: B-_

_Social Activates: C- _

_Reading: A+_

_Physical Education: A+_

_Harry is a really bright young man. He would do well in a school that would suit his IQ. As you know we do all IQ tests on are students each year and Harry's IQ is the highest in the school at 160. He could be more if he was away from his cousin. Harry needs a good school to challenge him._

Cleopatra was happy she didn't really care about Social Activates she wasn't great at that herself. All three triplets were classified geniuses. They really needed a good school to challenge them. But they had Dudley to deal with they will do good if they were at different schools. Now it was Dudley's report card.

_Dudley Vernon Dursley_

_Math: D-_

_Writing: D-_

_Spelling: F_

_Science: D-_

_Listening: F_

_Communication: D-_

_Social Activates: D- _

_Reading: D-_

_Physical Education: F_

_Dudley is a lazy student and doesn't work well with others. He is loud and rude to all students and teachers. He doesn't pay attention in class and he consent picks on the other children especially his cousins. His IQ at the moment is 90. My recommendation is to have him repeat his Kindergarten year. He is also overweight according to the school nurse. We would recommend a diet and exercise. _

Cleopatra wasn't really surprised by his report card. Dudley needed a lot of work to catch up to everyone. She decided to have him repeat Kindergarten maybe he will learn something she would also get him into a healthy eating school. For Helen she would go to Private School with Parker. She would also put the others in Private School where they could be challenged. John word go to day-care when she went back to work in 11 months. Cleopatra pulls out her laptop and searches for Private schools in the DC area for the children. They had to get in now otherwise they would never get in.

"What are you doing?" Hank asks sitting down beside her

"Looking for schools for everyone. I think I have found the schools. I just need to make some calls and see", Cleopatra says

"Ok I will leave you too it", Hank says, "I'll make Lunch"

"Thanks Hank", Cleopatra says picking up her blackberry

She makes the calls and they said they would see her tomorrow with the kids and show them around while the halls were empty. And answer all their questions. Once Cleopatra was done she sits down to eat with everyone.

"Can we go swimming Mum?" Parker asks

"Sure. Now I got to talk to you about tomorrow. I have found 2 different schools for you to go to in September and a day-care centre for John when I go back to work. You all need to be on your best behaviour. Now let's get ready to swim", Cleopatra says

They all wait an hour before they go in the pool. Cleopatra helps Helen swim in the big pool with Parker and the little kids where in the kids pool watched over by Hank. They all have a great time. They go inside after two hours and the kids all dry off. Cleopatra with John on her hip cooks dinner. They eat Dudley doesn't like the food that was cooked but ate it because he was hungry.

"I want chocolate puddling for dessert", Dudley says

"No. We are having fruit salad", Cleopatra says butting it down in front of everyone

"I DON'T WANT FRUIT. I WANT CHOCOLATE NOW YOU FREAK", Dudley yells

Cleopatra takes out her wand and washes his mouth out with soap then puts him in the corner.

"You are not getting any dessert now. 5 minutes in the corner then to your room", Cleopatra says setting the timer

"What's in a fruit salad?" Chione asks

"Strawberries, Pineapple, Pear, Passion Fruit, Honeydew, Watermelon, Grapes, Bananas and Golden Melon", Cleopatra says retaking her seat

"This is yummy", Harry says eating his

"This is good thanks Mum", Parker says eating all of his

"Now remember your bedtimes 6.00 for John, 7.00 for Gaea, Rhea, Helios, Chione and Zephyrus, 7.30 for Harry, Hera, Nesoi, Neville and Dudley, 8.00 for Parker and 8.30 for Helen that starts tomorrow night. Now everyone clean up and I will tell you a story", Cleopatra says

Cleopatra magically cleans up and puts John to bed. She then reads the rest a story from the Magical World. When she was done they all went to bed even Parker and Helen they were tired and wanted to be awake for tomorrow. Cleopatra helps Helen into bed.

"I am glad you are my Mum", Helen says softly

"I am glad I am your Mum too", Cleopatra says kissing Helen's forehead and turning off the light

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Cleopatra had been up since 6 throwing up she was finally getting her morning sickness. After finishing another run to the bathroom she makes herself some faerie tea that would help. It settled her stomach quickly. She then gets done to making breakfast and by 8 it was ready so she went to get everyone up she wakes John up first and ups him on her hip then wakes the rest up but Dudley wasn't having it.

"Get up now or you are getting a 'Potter Special'", Cleopatra warns Dudley

Dudley just throws the covers over his head. Cleopatra removes the covers and conjures up a bucket of freezing cold water with her wand and pours it on Dudley.

"AHHHH. That's cold", Dudley squeals jumping out of bed

"I did warn you. Now dry off and come eat breakfast", Cleopatra says leaving

"I saw that. That is a good way to get kids up", Hank says next to Cleopatra

"It works every time. Now shall we eat?" Cleopatra asks with a smile

Dudley comes down sulking and eats his breakfast without complaint.

"Now everyone in semi good clothes. We want to make a good impression on the deans of these schools", Cleopatra says

She helps Helen get dressed and Hank does John. They were already by 9.30.

"In the mini-bus", Cleopatra says John on her hip

"Can I go with you?" Hank asks

"Of course. Tryphosa and Jamien are you both coming?" Cleopatra asks over her shoulder getting John in his car seat

"We will. We will change are looks to human", Tryphosa says

Tryphose takes the front side seat, Hank in the Second row and Jamien in the third. They first arrive at Georgetown Private Elementary School. With everyone out they go inside and are met by a man in his 40's

"Hello I am the Dean of this school my name is Thomas Richardson. Who do we have here?" Thomas asks

"In my arms is John Brennan he is 3, then we have Gaea, Chione, Helios, Rhea, Zephyrus who will be 5 in August, these are Hera, Nesoi and Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom they will be 6 in July, this is Parker Booth who is 8 and Helen Brennan who is 9. Dudley Dursley who is 6", Cleopatra replies

"Who are the adults with you Doctor Brennan?" Thomas asks

"This is Hank Booth, Parker's Great Grandfather, Thryphosa Valk the Potter's bodyguard because they are in danger that I can't disclose. And this is Jamien, Parker's bodyguard protecting him from his mother and his father's enemies", Cleopatra says, "Do you have a problem with them being here with the children?"

"No problem. We have a few students with bodyguards so it will be fine. Now let me show you all around", Thomas says, "We have ramps and elevators for are disabled students and teachers aids for handicapped children such as Helen"

"What classes do you offer are Music, Physical Education, Mathematics, Literacy, History, Arts, Social Studies, Arithmetic for 3 year and up, Science, Health Studies, Reading and French for year 2 and up", Thomas replies

"That's a good Curriculum", Cleopatra says

"Nearly all our students go onto Secondary Education. We have one under this name in another area of DC", Thomas says, "Have your kids got report cards from their old school?"

"Only some others where home-schooled", Cleopatra says handing over the report cards

"They are really good. And will do well here. We will accept all the ones you want to enrol. Who are they?"

"Everyone but John and Dudley", Cleopatra says, "How much is tuition?"

"$40,000 yearly. Is that ok?" Thomas asks

"I thought it would be more", Cleopatra says surprising Thomas

Not many parents were like that.

"What are the uniforms?" Parker asks

"Blue Blazers, blue shirt, blue pants for boys and skirts for girls. Ties for everyone. We sell everything here", Thomas says

"How much?" Cleopatra asks

"For 2 blazers, 3 blue shirts, 3 blue pants or 3 skirts and 2 ties it comes to $100 dollars", Thomas says

"I would like to send the children here. So $440,000 dollars for them", Cleopatra says

"That is right yes. And $1,100 for all their uniforms", Thomas says

"I will write you out a check", Cleopatra says pulling out her check book and writing out a check and handing it to Thomas

"Thank you Doctor Brennan I look forward to seeing your children here in the fall", Thomas says shaking her hand

"Thank you Dean Thomas", Cleopatra says leaving with everyone

They get into the car again.

"Where are we going now?" Dudley asks, "Because I am not going there"

"No you're not. You are probably going to St Barker Private elementary School for Over Weight and Troubled Kids", Cleopatra says

"NO", Dudley yells

"Yes. You are not getting out of this", Cleopatra says pulling up to the school

A woman was waiting for them to the gates of the school they get out with Cleopatra basically dragging Dudley.

"So this must be the young boy who needs help", the woman says looking at Dudley

"Yes. This is Dudley Vernon Dursley my ward. I am Doctor Temperance Brennan", Cleopatra says

"I am Susann Jamson dean of this school. Let me show you the school", Susann says

She shows they the school and tells them the food list for the school. It was all healthy.

"Now children here need 10 hours of Physical Exercise a week", Susann

"NO I DON'T WANT TOO. I AM NOT GOING", Dudley screams doing a temper tantrum

"Dudley Dursley quit acting like that now", Cleopatra says sternly, "You are going here for your own good"

Cleopatra taps his butt with a little bit more force then she had been before and Dudley yelps.

"Now Miss Jamson how much is tuition?" Cleopatra asks turning away from the now sulking Dudley who was rubbing his butt

"$30,000 Yearly", Miss Jamson says

"What is the uniform and how much?" Cleopatra asks

"2 Green Blazers, 2 green shirts, 3 pairs of Sweats, 2 pants, 3 ties. It all comes together as $120 Dollars", Susann says

"I will write you out a check now", Cleopatra says

"Your signing him up for Kindergarten aren't you? You want him a year back", Susann says

"Yes. Look at his report card", Cleopatra says handing it over

"My, My he does need help. We will help him here Dr Brennan you can be sure of that", Susann says

"I am NOT STAYING BACK A YEAR", Dudley yells

Cleopatra taps his butt again with a bit more force.

"Mind your manners", Cleopatra says

"You will learn here Mr Dursley we do not tolerate that behaviour here", Susann says

Dudley sulks again and Cleopatra signs the check and hands it to Susann.

"The uniforms will arrive in August", Susann says leading them out

"Thank you", Cleopatra says putting the children back in the car

They drive off and Cleopatra heads to a day-care centre.

"Where are we going now?" Parker asks

"David's Star Private Day-Care Centre. For John and the babies when they are born", Cleopatra says finally pulling into the Day-Care parking

"I will go in with John. You guys stay here with Hank, Tryphosa and Jamien", Cleopatra says picking up John who was clutching his toy dragon

They go inside and are met by a woman.

"I am Althea one of the head carers here", Althea says

"I am Doctor Brennan and this is my adopted son John he has cancer is that a problem?" Cleopatra asks

"No. We have other special needs children here. He is having Chemo isn't he?" Althea asks

"Yes and Radiation", Cleopatra replies

"We have some to take him to all that when you are at work for an extra fee", Althea says

"Sounds fair and I need the help with Quadruplets on the way", Cleopatra says rubbing her stomach

"Congratulation's how far along are you?" Althea asks

"6 weeks", Cleopatra replies

"You want them here too after they are born and have been with you for a little bit?" Althea asks

"Yes. How much will this all cost me?" Cleopatra asks, "There is no limit on money"

"It's $1,400 monthly but with a special needs child to take them places is $1,700 monthly", Althea says

"That sounds fair. Can I please pay now?" Cleopatra asks

"Of course. Just for John?" Althea asks

"Yes", Cleopatra says

"How many months do you want to pay?" Althea asks

"3 months so that is $5,100", Cleopatra replies, "Do you take check?"

"Yes we do", Althea says, "Do you want to hold spots for you Quads too?"'

"Yes. So that is altogether for 1 month for the Quadruplets is $10,700", Cleopatra says

"That is correct", Althea says doing the numbers

Cleopatra writes out the check and signs it and hands it to Althea.

"Thank you Doctor Brennan. We hope to see little John soon", Althea says walking them out

"You will. Have a nice afternoon", Cleopatra says putting John in his car seat and getting in her drivers seat

"How did it go?" Hank asks

"Good. I paid for John for 3 months that includes taking him to Chemo and Radiation and I paid for one month for the quadruplets for when they are born", Cleopatra says driving

"That is good of them", Hank says

"It was", Cleopatra says

They arrive home and John was asleep. She puts him for a nap and the other 4 and 5 year olds Dudley protested but with a firm smack to his bottom got him moving. He was going to have a sore bottom today from all the smacks. After dinner was another story and bed Cleopatra was cleaning the house when.

"I need to talk to you", Imogen says flying to Cleopatra's shoulder

"What's wrong?" Cleopatra asks

"Parker is having nightmares. I saw what they are about he is scared of losing you and his father and his _Mother_ hurting him again", Imogen says

"Can you help him?" Cleopatra asks

"I can help him fight off his demons but he has to agree. In the dream world we shimmerling's rule. I can help him overcome his fears", Imogen says

"Ask him in the morning after I have had a talk with him", Cleopatra says

"I will. I will now weave a pleasant dream for him", Imogen says blinking away

"Cleopatra I need to talk to you", Sylvana says flying on to her shoulder

"You have a report for me?" Cleopatra asks

"Yes you were right the children suffer night terrors. As Imogen says we rule in dreams so I will help them overcome their fears. But first I think they need to tell you what they dream about", Sylvana says

"I will ask them tomorrow. Please weave a pleasant dream for them tonight", Cleopatra says

"I will. No harm will come to them", Sylvana says blinking away

Cleopatra sighs this had been a long day. She knew she needed rest for the babies. So she turned off the lights and locked the doors and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an emotional day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible again:) Next we have them disclose their nightmares and the Shimmerlings help.**


End file.
